Welcome to the Family Mathieu Williams
by Mad Jaqi
Summary: When Mathieu Williams gave in and joined S.U.N.S. he thought he was just getting a nice bonus on his report card and transcript not a red eyed self-appointed bodyguard and a front seat to the under workings to the Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Mathieu Williams was an only child. He lived his older brother and father figure Francis Bonnefoy in a large apartment that housed many different people from all over the world who came to their academy to learn. So Francis told him, he just stuck with it. Mathieu didn't always reside with his brother, he used to live in Canada while his brother lived in France until he was four and one day he found himself with the Frenchman and accepted it. There were few things that could ruffle his feathers.

"Mattie. Matt? Matthew? Matthew Williams!?"

Except that. Alfred always insisted on calling him the American spelling of his name. Arthur always asked Francis on how he could tell the difference between the variants but was told a Frenchman could always tell when their name and language was being butchered by an uncultured tongue.

Mathieu lived above Alfred Jones and his British guardian Arthur Kirkland. Francis told him they weren't related directly but were blood somehow. Arthur's hot temper and bushy, uncontrollable eyebrows always made him the butt of his brother's torment despite only being a few years younger. They lived in the building as long as they did. Francis and Arthur were childhood friends and he lent the British gentleman a hand when he needed a new place to live.

"Mattie! Open up! I can hear you T.V. going!"

Huffing, Mathieu heaved his seventeen form off the soft suede elbow sofa and stormed over to the apartment door. In front of him stood a near mirror or Alfred. Everyone treated the two as twins due to their appearances and they never corrected them. They had the same shade of dirty blond hair and height but that's where the similarities ended. Alfred's hair was shorter than his shoulder length hair and was straight while his was wavy. His eyes were violet where Alfred's was bright blue. They both had natural cowlicks but that too was different, his was a curl and Alfred's just stuck straight up.

Mathieu was tired of being confused for Alfred. Even the building resident's confused them. From the Italian twins Feliciano and Lovino Vargas on the bottom floor to the German brothers Ludwig and his older Albino brother Gilbert Beilschmidt at the top. Even his best friends confused two occasionally. Ricardo the Cuban and Ivan the Russian were Mathieu's self-proclaimed best friends. Ivan was taller than anyone in the building at nearly six feet and change while Ricardo was one of the worst smokers. No one under stood how the quiet, soft-spoken Canadian hung around the two bad eggs but let them be as he was the sole voice of reason.

He met Ivan at a hockey match in Canada and they kept in touch frequently. How often did you meet another with the same violet eyes as yourself he told Francis when he brought back the intimidating Russian and intimidating Ivan was. He met Ricardo while he was moving in with his older cousin and good friend of Francis Antonio. He since moved out and lives next door to Ivan and his two sisters.

"Mattie!"

"What Alfred?"

Mathieu knew that Alfred was up to something new because he had on his vintage Air Force bomber jacket with the fleece collar. He only wore that when he was planning something incredibly stupid or incredibly dangerous, which was every day sadly.

Pushing his way into the apartment, the American tossed a fast food bag on the coffee table and kicked his booted feet up next to it. Mathieu sighed and looked down at his brand new red Nova Scotia Retriever puppy Ducky he let in Alfred's equally new Malamute puppy Tony. After seeing that the two puppies were playing happily with a toy he turned back to his look alike. He saw Alfred hold out a takeout box and the maple smell confirmed his weakness. Pancakes. Snatching the bag from his smug friend he gestured for him to go on with his plan.

"We're all in the school's Student U.N.-"

"I know."

"And your Canadian-"

"I know."

"Dammit Mattie, stop interrupting!"

"I'm not going to be your Canada Al. I told you this already."

"But even the Commies are in it!"

"I'm neutral. Both me and my home country so I can opt out of anything I want."

Alfred pouted at they ate in silence then watched movies until they fell asleep, even when Francis and Arthur came in with dinner hours later to see their wards asleep on the floor next to their puppies. The two blonds had fallen asleep playing with their pets and the older two left them on the floor for the rest of the night. Arthur called in building character; Francis called it neglect so he tossed a blanket on the teens.

The better half of the month following was spent by all the participants of the school's Student U.N. Summit harassing Mathieu into participating. From the twins on the ground floor to even Ludwig on the tenth, they all stopped him in the halls or in the store to ask why he wasn't doing it. Even Ricardo and Ivan questioned him endlessly on his reluctance to join the group.

It was a great honor to be accepted or invited into the group as only true foreign born kids could join. If you had a sibling you could split the county up into the parts you wanted. The headmasters of the Academy, Vargas' father and the Beilschmidt's father, asked you personally and you received extra credits as well as out of country trips to your home even to other's countries. It sounded like fun but Mathieu didn't see the merit of it. He was only going to be getting in because he was Canadian.

"Plus who started this in the first place?"

He was sitting in the loud cafeteria across from his two friends. Ricardo had his long dreads pulled into a ponytail and a cigar behind his ear; the officials gave up on telling him no and even suspended him a couple of time to no avail, made a vague gesture somewhere behind him and continued eating. Ivan, in his large beige coat and pink scarf despite the stifling heat, had a large bottle of Vodka next to him on the bench, school officials and some security actually feared the Russian, and told him that Gilbert requested that he join.

Looking across the crowed room he saw the albino sitting with his brother and Antonio. The three were inseparable but no matter how many times he had came to their apartment they never interacted directly. It wasn't that Gilbert frightened him; it was just that they had nothing in common.

Adjusting his oval glasses, which were totally different from Alfred's square one's, he got a more recent look at the albino. Gilbert's hair was a nearly blinding white under the sunlight and made his deep ruby eyes standout even more with the kohl around his eyes for emphasis. He wore a faded and worn hip length Prussian blue Luftwaffe fliegerbluse with all the trimmings and a black tank underneath and black skinny jeans, from what the Canadian could tell. Around his neck he wore an elaborate Iron Cross around his neck much like his younger brother much to the dismay of some students. He constantly explained to deaf ears that it belonged to their grandfather and that he was proud to wear it as an expression of remembrance.

"But we don't even know each other like that. We never even speak to each other!" Mathieu tried to explain.

"Obviously he sees something in you…" Ricardo mumbled.

The Cuban didn't hold the albino in high regard or his family. Mathieu knew it wasn't intentional as the only person he had contact with in the Beilschmidt family was their cousin Roderich Edelstein who represented Austria in the Student U.N. Summit and who, in the more laid back people's opinion, needed to loosen up and get laid.

Ricardo disliked anyone who was bothered with the stuck up Austrian and blacklisted them from any party he had. If you weren't invited to a party then you were instantly deemed an uncool loser and had to sit at the loser table in the darkest, dampest, gloomiest corner of the lunchroom until you did something cool enough to warrant a pardon and a slim chance at an invite to the next one. Lucky for Mathieu he never had to sit there in his entire school life, one of the perks of being Alfred's near twin. Sighing returned his attention back to his friends as they fought over his pudding up; Ivan won.

When Gilbert looked up again he saw the purple-eyed Canadian playing mediator between his friends and nudged Francis to catch his attention. Pointing to the teen with one hand and fiddling with his Iron Cross with the other he raised his unspoken question. He had been waiting all weekend for his reply and was becoming impatient. He was undeniably awesome, that was more than enough reason to join Student U.N. Summit.

"Non mon ami, he has not accepted."

Francis looked his shoulder and blew a kiss to his brother before glaring at Gilbert. The look on his face was a determined one.

"If Mathieu does not want to join, he will not join. Now leave him alone Gil. Your such a bully. Have you not love in your heart? Are you as cold as your eyes? Is your heart as steely as your hair? How can you feel not for others discomfort!?"

Rolling his eyes at his friend extravagant display the teen locked gazes with his second best friend Antonio. The Spaniard bit into a red, ripe tomato and stared back. Like his cousin Ricardo, Antonio had natural olive skin but left his hair alone, letting it grow it to what Francis referred to as 'an uncultured, overgrown crew cut'. He was love-hate friends with the older twin Lovino, the hate part being on the latter's part. The short fused Italian did not want to be associated in any way with the Spaniard, or so he said.

"Maybe he just needs to know the reason."

"…"

"…"

Antonio raised an eyebrow at the blank looks his friends gave him before finishing off his tomato and grabbing another from his tray. He figured if that it would work better in their favor if Mathieu knew exactly why they wanted him to join. Really everything went more smoothly when both parties was willing. Sighing he saw a sadistic look come into the albino's eyes and moved over out of the danger zone dragging Francis with him.

"MATHIEU WILLIAMS!"

The whole lunchroom grew silent and all eyes went to the quiet teen who was halfway to the door. Ivan and Ricardo eyes narrowed at the albino who jumped on the lunch table and smirked at them.

"I'm calling Mathieu Williams out! Meet me today, at my car, after last class or forever be banished to the uncool table and be forced into the S.U.N.S. by my awesomeness fully!"

Mathieu looked at Gilbert as if he grown a second head and was speaking in an alien tongue. Both Ivan and Ricardo made to move forward when he gripped their arms tightly. Shaking his blond head he dragged them to the doors to find Antonio in front of them. Turning to the closest emergency set he saw his own brother blocking his way out.

The Canadian teen quickly wasn't finding this funny and whipped his head at Gilbert who still on top of the table only now with his brother and the younger Italian twin Feliciano trying to get him to come off the table. Their Japanese friend Kiku Honda tugged on his other side and told him that a security guard went to fetch his father already.

Everyone was still staring at Mathieu and his friends and brother could see one of his rare outbursts in the stages of starting. He closed his eyes and after counting to himself, he sighed in defeat. He was getting tired of being harassed and this was just getting embarrassing.

"Okay."

Gilbert, in the process of fighting his father and brother off of him, did a double take before his face split in two. In his moment of happiness his father grabbed him and manhandled him out the room with the other headmaster on his heels, both scolding him harshly. He didn't care, he got what he wanted.

Alaric Beilschmidt was a feared man. A former soldier and war veteran he was much laid back than his Co-Headmaster Alessio Vargas. Like his younger son he had pure near platinum blond hair except his was longer and a small section was braided and tucked behind his ear. Alessio had deep brown hair like his sons that had a very slight wave to it and bright hazel eyes. Compared to his partnering headmaster he was the good cop, always giving the worst of student the benefit of the doubt.

The two had been sorta-friends as long as they could remember. They attended that same academy they now governed for all of their schooling years before joining the Marines together. They had a falling out when Alaric shot Alessio but what's a bullet wound in the lung, an ER trip and spilt blood between childhood rival/comrades? Nothing apparently since their families forced them to head the school together and their children seemed to get on well enough. No foul committed.

When the two heard that Gilbert called the small teen out they weren't too scared. After all, Mathieu was co-captain of the ice hockey team. He could take care of himself but the question was would he?

"No, he's too soft. All your son would have to do is scare him a little and he'll cave." Alessio commented offhandedly.

"Mathieu is tougher than that. Remember he did take those anger management classes. He's quite the hellion when he wants to be. He's co-captain to Braginsky for a reason. Plus, Gil won't hurt him. Francis would kill him."

The two stared out over the courtyard where the students were heading home and were a large gap had started to part leading to a deep blue convertible.

"Fifty bucks says that Gil will wind up begging anyway."

"Hundred says he caves to Williams."

"Deal."

Outside Mathieu stood in front of Gilbert's car as he held the door open for him like a gentleman and he blushed at the snickers some of the students sent towards him. He let Gilbert close the door and felt him slide into the driver's seat hurriedly. Slipping on a pair of aviators he grinned at his passenger before peeling out of the parking lot at breakneck speeds.

"Hungry?"

Mathieu stared at him like he was mad and started to shake his head before changing his mind.

"A little…"

"Good because West cooked. Hope you like wurst." Kesekesekese…

Mathieu blinked at Gilbert's asthmatic chuckle. He never heard it up-close before, only through the walls of their apartment when he was over. It wasn't that Gilbert was sickly despite his albinism, he was quite healthy. Now. When they were growing up both he and Ludwig had bronchial fits. Francis would leave him with their live-in nanny or Alfred and Arthur as he rushed to his best friend's side. The wheezing sound never left him entirely and was only predominate in his chuckling laugh.

The ride back to their building took half the time as usual due to the speed Gilbert was driving at. He blamed it on learning the drive on the autobahn. Mathieu blamed it on his impatient nature. They stopped at his floor to drop his book bag off and continued to the second of the buildings penthouses, the first being Alessio's on the ground floor.

When they reached the large double doors Gilbert fidgeted slightly. He wasn't nervous about letting Mathieu into his house. No, awesome people of himself didn't get nervous. Awesome people didn't even know the meaning of the word nervous. He felt the door open and saw Mathieu just walk in after giving the woman leaving with Roderich a hug and kiss.

"Who said you can just walk right into my awesome house!? How do you have a key?! WHO SAID YOU COULD KISS MY COUSIN?!"

Mathieu looked over his shoulder with a playful smirk and waved Gilbert keys in front of his face.

"You took too long and Elizaveta is like an older sister to me so back off. I thought you wanted to talk."

Snarling Gilbert followed Mathieu into HIS kitchen and watched him take things out his cabinets. Slowly his snarl became one of curiosity as his three dogs Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz; a Golden Retriever, a German Shepherd, and a Doberman in their own rights, went and all jumped on Mathieu like an old family member. He watched at a stack of pancakes magically appeared on the counter and the reheated wurst joined them as a bottle of maple syrup.

"Francis told me that you're more agreeable when you've eaten pancakes…"

With a look akin to horror he watched Gilbert devour a dozen pancakes and half a bottle of syrup before sitting back, unbuckling his belt, and eating six wursts. His brother told him that he ate like a machine and not to watch but it was the only noise that came out of Gilbert was a grunt when his plate was empty.

"More…?"

"Ja."

"You just ate a dozen pancakes!"

"Ja but I'm not full yet."

Mumbling to himself he fixed another plate for the German albino and for himself before giving each of the dogs a wurst. He sat down across from Gilbert and they both ate at a normal pace. Halfway through Gilbert put down his utensils and steepled his fingers in front of his face.

"Why won't you be our Canada?"

"No gain. No one notices Canada and no one notices me."

"It's a match divined by Gott."

"Who?"

"Dieu."

"Oh, Mhmm, That's nice, how's that line treating you in your love life?"

Gilbert narrowed his red eyes at the teen across from him. He NEEDED a Canada for S.U.N.S. and Mathieu was going to agree on way or another.

"What could I do to make it worth you wild? What do you want Mathieu…"

Sitting back, Mathieu pushed his empty plate away from him and played with his red hoodie with a large white maple leaf on the front. He didn't want anything. He just wanted not be a part of the Summit. It was bad enough people confused him with Alfred and many of those people were in the Summit. As long as he wasn't a part of it they couldn't confuse him.

Everyone in the S.U.N.S. wore the milita uniforms pertaining to the country they represented. Many of them just picked the best one during their country's history or a traditional costume. Looking at Gilbert's SS styled uniform he winced.

"Hey! I saw that! Don't you start with the Nazi jokes runt…"

"NO! Nononononononono! I wouldn't! It's just that, why'd you two pick those uniforms?"

Gilbert leaned back and scratched Aster's ear before explaining. His grandfather had been a part of Hitler's youth and escaped; fleeing to America with their Jewish grandmother and father when he was a young child. He kept all his uniforms and the ilk hidden until his death when he willed them to his family. Holding up his iron cross he explain that it was just one of many that he was awarded.

"Old Fritz didn't like that life he led before he met Oma but he never forgot it either. I wear his uniform and one of his crosses to represent his pain. He left behind his whole entire family. His mother, father, and brothers for a better life for his family, for us."

Taking off the jacket he turned it inside out where it was held together with numerous stitches and patches to show smaller stitched up rips.

"Those are gunshot wounds. As he shielded his wife and newborn son from the barrage of bullets that they faced as they ran across the border into Allied territories. He would've died if Oma didn't drag him while holding my father into a camp where they helped him.

Mathieu this is the coat of a hero. Not one of his country, or even of a war. This is the coat of a man who knew when Gott had plans for him and that he needed to turn his life around to comply. Ma and my brother are proud to wear his coat because Old Fritz knew that family was the most important thing in his life and he needed to protect it for the better future to come.

That is why I want you to join the Student United Nations Summit. Because we all know the value of family. Most of us are missing parents, be it our mother, father or both. Why do you think this building is composed of broken families? Most without mothers and we both know that that is a lasting pain."

Mathieu looked down at the worn and ornate table, at the delicate ring that he wore on his right ring finger; his mother wedding ring, Francis wore his father's on the same hand. They lost the both them in a car accident when he was young in a trip to the country side to visit the same family plots they we're laid to rest in. it was then he was split from his brother of a few short years and sent to Canada with his aunt.

"How'd you and Ludwig lose your mother Gilbert?"

"She was killed."

Gilbert tightened his gloved hands around his Iron Cross and glared at the empty plate of pancakes.

"They lit her like a torch…" Gilbert's voice had a far away tone in it that drew Mathieu in.

"Mutti never hurt a person in her life. She and the Vargas' mother ran the orientation for incoming foreign students. No matter where you go however ignorance is still the same. Some of the new regular students never even heard of an albino and tried to kill the both of us for being abominations. They doused us in something, probably gas by the smell, and the next thing I knew she was over me burning. They threw a match and ran away like cowards. She took the match and shoved me into the fountain telling me to run away. She was dead by the time my father got to us."

"And Mrs. Vargas…" Mathieu asked hesitantly. He never known the two woman personally as they died before he came but it was a morbid curiosity that led his to ask of the deceased wife of one of the Headmasters.

"Killed nearly a week later by the same group for supporting immigration and marrying a immigrant. They gutted her and hung her from the main hall with her own entrails, right above the spot they killed mein Mutti, the scorch marked were still there. and Vater created S.U.N.S. for the foreign students so they would have a place to belong and not have to worry about the hateful and judgmental stares and remarks from the other students.

When you mess with one of us you mess with all of us. Do you remember how you used to get picked on as a child when you first came here?"

Mathieu nodded, he still has some of the scars to prove it. He was pushed down stairs, locked in closets, beaten up and was even tossed out the back of a moving school bus more than once.

"Do you remember how most of us older kids kept watch over you until you could fight back for yourself? How me, Francis, and Antonio and some of the others beat the older ones up and put them in the hospital after they took it too far and locked you out in the cold after chasing you outside when you had swimming that year.

We watch other for our own because no else is going to. To be honest, if you didn't have that temper you would've been dead before high school. I am honestly shocked that you made it this far. And it wasn't just you; it was many of the younger ones like yourself. Even Alfred.'

"But he's American born!"

"Does it matter? His guardian is British, that makes him British in their eyes. No one is spared for their hatred."

They had moved the conversation to the living room when the maids came in to prepare the evening meal. Mathieu sat in silence as he took all of the information in. after hearing the real reason for joining S.U.N.S. he felt that it was what everyone was trying to explain to his for nearly half a month.

"_You'll be safer Matt."_

"_You really need to join Mathieu."_

"_It's for your own good Matvey."_

"_We don't want to relive our grade school days Mathieu-san."_

"_Please Matt? We'll sleep a lot easier if you did-aru"_

"_Please Mattie…"_

Shaking his head mentally he looked up to see Gilbert looking at him seriously. Deciding he nodded his head shyly. When looking at it the other way he was being selfish. He brother and his friends had gotten suspended numerous times on his behalf for beating up his tormentors and it was the least he could do to must of ease in their minds.

Gilbert smiled inwardly and he handed Mathieu forms to fill out and mad a date of the next day so he could get his picture taken for his new ID card.

"See you tomorrow Canada and don't forget dress code. You only will have to wear the Mounties uniform once until the next big meeting" He explained before closing the door and making many phone calls after seeing Mathieu out of his home. There was a lot to do before the meeting tomorrow.

Mathieu was terrified. Francis called him from his last class early and helped him into their father's Mounties uniform. His brother wore a long navy coat and red breeches with boots that belong to one of their great grandfathers or grandfathers.

As his brother led him into the room to stand in front of the two headmasters he heard all of his buildings occupants clap and whistle at his, Ricardo and Antonio even wolf-whistles after make comments on his bright red outfit,

"Welcome to the Student United Nations Summit Mathieu Williams. We've been waiting a while for you to finally come around…"

Kesekesekesekese "My awesomeness finally won him over so you should be thanking me! The Great and Powerful Almighty PRUSSIA!"

"Prussia isn't a-"

"YES IT IS!"

Reaching behind him 'Prussia' grabbed something large and thrust it into Mathieu's face when he stopped laughing. A giant white teddy bear with a bright red collar with a maple leaf tag was staring him in the face.

"The Asian nations made him for you." Prussia explained pointing to Kiku and his brothers and sister. In all it was Kiku who represent Japan, Wang Yao who stood for China, Im Young Soo for South Korea and Mei for Taiwan. There were two more of them but neither Mathieu nor Gilbert knew their names so he just smiled at them.

"Isn't Canada too old for teddy bears?" Alfred or America commented loudly to Arthur, who stood for England, before garnering himself a slap in the head. Arthur had older brother who was a part of the S.U.N.S. but was at work at the moment.

"His name is Kumajiro! –aru!" Wang Yao, 'China', yelled from his seat.

"Or just Kuma. I've been calling him Bear for months now." Prussia whispered to him.

Canada was lead to his seat by Prussia, who was sitting next to him coincidently, and was near Ricardo/'Cuba' too which put his nervousness at ease slightly. He turned to Prussia and asked what was he supposed to do for the meeting.

"Nothing. We mostly talk about world politics and what could be done to improve them. What should our summer trip be to this year, who needs help in what subject, who needs help in general, favors, blah blah blah. I usually wind up taking a nap halfway through. Enjoy."

Mathieu stayed up through the whole meeting and was surprised how violent it got sometime or how many lewd comments and innuendos were made in a total span of less than five minutes sometimes, but it was fun.

After the meeting they went back to using their real names, country names was only used for S.U.N.S. business and only for S.U.N.S. business. Changing out of his father's uniform, Mathieu let Gilbert take him out for dinner with his brother, Antonio, Ricardo and Ivan. Arthur and Alfred said that they would meet them there after picking up Ludwig and the Vargas twins when they finished changing.

"Matvey had fun, da?" Ivan was letting Mathieu ride on his shoulders, something they hadn't done since they were little kids trying to reach the cookie jar in Ivan's apartment kitchen cabinet. He still had on his large coat and scarf but he said he wasn't bothered by the heat anyway.

Looking at the mixed matched group he was with all Mathieu could do was smile.

"Da, I had a lot of fun."

Mathieu Williams was an only child no longer,


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and put the story on alert! I really wasn't expecting that many and it made me so happy. THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**AND START!**

It was the following week after he joined S.U.N.S. that Mathieu noticed that people seemed to keep their distance from him slightly. Especially when Gilbert was around. Actually only when Gilbert was around. Which was always nowadays. He came to Francis and his apartment twice as much and was always dragging him on errands with him. Mostly he was left in the car or in a waiting room while Gilbert did business. He was only free when he was around Ivan or Ricardo. He was starting to feel slightly smothered.

"Creep."

Rolling his eyes Mathieu turned away from Ricardo and turned to Ivan. The large Russian sat still with a childish frown and his arms crossed. He had already voiced his thoughts on Mathieu hanging around with the albino and wasn't too happy with it. Ivan was used to having Mathieu with him and Ricardo always.

ALWAYS.

"I still do not approve. He has his friends and you have us. That is fair. We do not go around and be selfish with his friends, da? What does he want with you anyway Matvey? Do you want Natalia to talk with him?"

"NO! I mean, no thank you Ivan. Natalia isn't necessary."

"Yet." Both of his friends answered for him at the same time.

"…nevermind."

Mathieu was currently sitting on the floor in front of Ivan's sofa in a rare moment away from Gilbert. Two large tubs of ice cream were being passed around between them and a mandatory bottle of vodka provided by Ivan. The small Canadian was sitting between Yerkaterina, or Katyusha as she preferred, legs and sharing a tub of maple ice cream with her. She was the elder sister of the three and welcomed Mathieu like another brother; the fact they all shared the same eye color was a bonus. The fact Natalia tolerated him was the icing on the cake.

"Maybe Gilbert just wants to get to know Matvey better?"

Four sets of eyes swiveled at the woman who blushed and ducked her head. It seemed to make sense to her. That and a small hint dropped by Elizaveta.

"Why? Matvey is ours. We had him first."

"Maybe he _likes _Matvey…"

"_**NYET!"**_

Both Mathieu and Katyusha jumped at the fierceness in Ivan's tone, even Ricardo stopped chewing on his cigar momentarily. Ivan had stood up and was half way to the door, pausing only to grab a broken water pipe that was leaning against the wall. They all rushed up and watched as Ivan stormed downstairs.

The Beilschmidts were on the top floor.

Unless…

"Ivan don't tell Alfred!" Mathieu and Katyusha both sprinted out the room and after Ivan. They yelled that they would try to stop Ivan at Ricardo who only watched them. Still eating his vanilla ice cream. Hearing the sound of scraping behind him he turned and saw Natalia finishing off the left behind maple ice cream. The Cuban kicked the door shut behind him and turned to the younger teen before him, eyeing her up critically.

It was a warm afternoon so everybody was dressed down. Ivan reluctantly hung up his coat and Mathieu left his hoodie off. Then there was Natalia. The half Belarusian teen wore a pair of navy leggings and plain white button down that belonged to Ivan. She obviously had no plans of leaving the building that day. Looking up with her deep blue eyes at the darker male she raised an eyebrow. She didn't speak much. Only short sentences when necessary. Ricardo flopped down on the discarded couch with her and raised a spoon of vanilla to her lips.

"You know you want to~"

He watched fascinated as she actually ate it right off his own spoon and repeated the action. Looking at how much was left in the carton he inwardly sighed and continued to feed her. He let his eyes dart up to her face and pushed his complaining to the back of his mind. Seeing the content look on her face was worth it.

When Mathieu and Katyusha finally made it to Ivan he was already conversing with Alfred outside his door. They both watched as a horrified look came over his face and exited the room fully with an iron bat in his hands. Running up to them Mathieu tried to placate the both of them.

"It's not like that! AL! Put the bat away- Don't give it to Ivan!" Alfred paused in passing his bat to the gleeful Russian, neither happy at the outburst.

"But could be! And we just can't have that Matvey now can we? You've just met after all." Ivan patted Mathieu on his head and tried to breeze pass Mathieu when he blocked his and Alfred's path again.

"So what if it is? Who are you to tell a person that can't like me!"

"It's for his own good Mattie. Think about Gil-whats-his-name. What if Lars catches wind of it?"

"What if I catch wind of what Jones?"

All the blonds turned and looked at the tall spiky haired teen leaning against the stairway door with an armful of groceries. His gaze shifted from the younger, more nervous one to Ivan happy smile. Lars was one of the oldest teens in the building next to Arthur brothers and a few others. He had status above them all and they knew it. Excluding Ivan because that was more of a fear based respect than the really thing. He narrowed his eyes at Ivan who widened his grin.

"Gilbert apparently wants Matvey for his own. I was just on my way up to let him know my…thoughts about that."

"So you were going to beat him black and blue?"

"Nyet, I just want to talk to him."

"…right. Then why all the hostility?"

"_Because~_" Ivan stated in a sing song voice, "_Matvey belongs to us._"

"Belongs you as in _us,_ or does he belong to you as in **you**?" Lars stood confidently in front of Ivan looking him in the eye. He enjoyed the way Ivan eyes lost a small bit of the superior twinkle it would have when speaking to most of the residents of the building. Looking down he saw the broken water pipe tapping incessantly against his leg. Shifting his groceries to his other side, he nodded at Katyusha and Mathieu, sneaking a wink at the younger before going back up the stairs.

"Come up to my room and tell me what's been going on to have them all worked up."

Smiling, Mathieu waited until Lars left to smack Alfred aside his head. Ignoring his protests he just stared at the two blonds, eyeing them with hurt he let Katyusha take him back up the stairs to Lars' apartment near the top floor.

"Mattie, wait."

"Just go away Al. I'll talk to you later." He said quietly, letting Katyusha take his hand gingerly.

"Well hell. That didn't go well…still wanna trash his car?" Alfred said giving Ivan a cautious look.

"…Da. We already have the materials…"

"And Mattie's not going to be coming back from Smokey McPothead anytime soon…if we hurry we can get both of his cars now."

The two took off down the hallway wearing matching grins heading towards the parking lot. It was the first time either one of them agreed to the same thing without having someone twist their arm to do it and surprisingly, it felt good to them.

**Linebreakisalinebreak**

Upstairs Katyusha left Mathieu and continued back down to her floor to check on the two that stayed behind after getting Lars' word that he would not give any drugs of any kind to Mathieu.

Sadly, she should have told Mathieu that it didn't mean he could go and get them his for his own self…

"Do you still keep it in your nightstand?"

"Nope. Moved it to the loose floorboard. Remember the last time you went crazy and ate me out everything?"

"Not everything..." Mathieu voice was far away in the hall and Lars' had to strain himself to hear him more.

"Dude. You ate three tubes of toothpaste."

"…"

"You don't- fuck it. Bring the green, I got the papers."

"What the hell do you have in here Lars? What the fuck? It's awful…" Mathieu ran out of Lars' room right quick and into his solid chest rumbling with laughter. The Dutchman laughed until he fell down still holding Mathieu in his arms, forehead-to-forehead, tears streaming down the elders face.

"I'm sorry Matt. I'm cross breeding and experimenting in there, stay here I'll get it and when I come back you can tell me all about how Gilbert is running you ragged." He placed the still slightly angry and pouting Canadian on a cushion on the floor. Leaving the room quickly, he gave Mathieu a chance to look around the apartment. Lars had changed it since he saw him last.

The wall had been repainted to a mellow pumpkin color that went nicely with the dark wood furniture and cream accents, everything no doubt picked by his sister Belle. Keeping an eye and ear out for Lars return, he began placing his groceries away. He found himself caught up in the familiar task and smiled bitterly to himself. 'It wouldn't have worked out.' Stooping down to put a large gallon of milk away that he just knew would be empty before he left he heard a **very** familiar wolf whistle from the doorway. Straitening up he let Lars wrap his long arms around him, planting soft kisses to his neck.

"We would've been beautiful…"

"You're not high yet are you?"

More kisses and he was letting Lars lead him back to a cushioned room. He made himself comfortable between his legs and smiled when the affectionate Dutchman let him have the first hit. He felt the strong, rough hands run though his hair and leaned into it.

"Now spill…"

"They're mad I'm letting Gilbert hog me. He had me running errands with him all week and- why you go all stiff on me?"

Lars had stiffed and paused in stroking Mathieu's hair. "What errands did he take you on? What did he have you do? What did he tell you to do Mathieu?" Lars nearly crushed the joint in his hand waiting for Mathieu to respond. He felt Mathieu turn around in his grasp to look him in the face. He wasn't anywhere near gone yet so his eyes were clear and curious as he voiced his question.

"He took me all over town; the docks, downtown, even to a small bakery. The only thing he had me do was either sit in the car or keep the guest of whoever he was talking to busy. He told me to smile and look pretty, to speak up and be loud enough for him to hear me at all times. He told me to put my looks and charm to good use like Francis taught me. I was to be charming and polite. If someone asked me to get them something then go get them what they requested without complaint. If someone complimented me to smile and thank them. Don't tell them my real name unless he gave me he okay. Don't tell them anything about me unless he deemed the person safe. I was his arm candy and to just stay like that until his business was finished. _Pourquoi?_"

Lars felt himself relax and took another hit to calm his nerves. Of course Gilbert wasn't stupid enough to take him on serious errands, he was still very new. He listened to Mathieu prattle on about the different people he met. The daughter of the baker was a wild child underneath and deviated from her classical lessons to play country fiddle. The son of the Chinese restaurant owner hated fighting and would rather talk things out than be his father's attack dog. The twins who ran a bar by themselves loved to design clothes and wanted him and Francis to model for them after they saw that they looked alike. The wife of the head chef at an Italian restaurant was expecting twin daughters in the spring. The man who ran the candy shop a few blocks over was a good shot and said he could go hunting with him and his sons if he liked but Gilbert said only if someone came along. Lars felt himself smile as he heard how Mathieu was building bridges and making new friends, safe friends, people who will watch out for him on the street when they couldn't.

"Are you listening to me? I was thinking of making a pair of booties for Signora Amadio twins. Never mind, it's a stupid idea."

"No it's a sweet idea. Their tight on money already and they will appreciate it. They have to start saving for the babies and she won't have the time to do it since their running the restaurant. Maybe instead make them some scarves and mittens? Arthur would happily help."

They laid with each other till late evening until Mathieu rolled over, got up, and emptied out half of Lars' cupboards. He returned with three packs of Oreos and a gallon of milk. Sitting back between Lars legs he opened the pack and they shared the sugary treat. Even though the two were no longer together, they retained that closeness. Sometimes they would forget that they weren't together but still went along with whatever they were doing.

Lars was in the middle of a hit when he realized that someone was banging on his door. Looking down at Mathieu he saw that he was waiting for it to come back to him, a large pair of headphones over his ears. Nudging him, he waved him down and told him to get ready to leave if he heard the wrong voices. Wrong basically meaning everyone from the headmasters (least likely) to Arthur and Francis (more likely and more dangerous). After checking that Mathieu was safely out of sight he padded over to the door and cracked it, red rimmed meeting red eyes.

"Beilschmidt? What the hell are you doing here?"

Gilbert tiredly pushed Lars aside and stormed into the foyer with a furious Francis in tow. The Frenchman ran into the bedroom Lars was previously in and pulled out an annoyed Mathieu. He roughly tossed him on to the couch and glared down at him. Gilbert went around opening windows and turning on fans to get rid of the smoke. Lars moved to sit next to Mathieu on the couch but glares from Francis made him sit on the far arm of the armchair to his displeasure. Seeing Francis take a step forward he braced himself for the lecture he was going to get from the younger man but instead it was directed at Mathieu.

The two started arguing with no mercy in their shared tongue and Lars moved slowly away to the love seat where Gilbert was watching the scene seriously. He felt his intense red eyes turn on him and sighed. Gilbert knew, everyone knew really, how attached Mathieu was to Lars and his ways. It didn't start out as their bond right away but Mathieu eventually broke him of some of his less than desirable habits. Some of which he gained back after they split.

"He came here on his own free will man."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you a paranoid idiot who thinks everyone is out to screw you over."

"It's kept me alive this long."

"You know, this all started because of you."

Gilbert didn't respond but turned partly towards Lars. The two eyed each other for a while but Lars only shrugged.

"Not high enough to spill. Besides, you and frenchie need to leave. Got some errands to run."

"You're not taking Mathieu of course."

"Not many people can say they still get along with their ex. I'm taking the Kirkland brothers."

"Arthur included?"

"He hasn't been on any night jobs lately, why not?"

"Who's watching Alfred then?"

"Does it matter? That kid is as paranoid as you."

Gilbert shrugged. It was a well known fact that some of longer members of S.U.N.S. we're paranoid. They weren't ashamed to say it either. They believed it made them stronger and more likely to survive in the world. As far as the word went, Gilbert and Alfred were two of the most paranoid members yet. Not to say that they didn't trust people. They just didn't trust them very much.

Gilbert fiddled with his iron cross distractedly as he watched Francis shake his head at Mathieu disappointedly before he decided to intervene. He walked beside his long time friend calmly and tugged him to the side by his elbow. Francis made move to go back to Mathieu but Gilbert had gave him enough time to sneak out of the apartment quickly aided by Lars. Snatching his appendage away, he glared at his long time friend.

"We found him okay? Now go finish your job, we'll all talk about this later." Gilbert lowered his voice while addressing his friend and walked the both of them to the door. Over his shoulder he reminded Lars to get on his assignment that night and to make sure he got a hold of the Kirkland brothers.

On the way out he parted ways with Francis at the stairs; Francis going back down to get ready and he himself to go upstairs. When he arrived at his doors he wasn't surprised to see a pouting Canadian leaning against the open doors playing with his dogs. Mathieu had discarded his headphones to around his neck and was letting Aster lay in his lap while he stroked the silky fur. Leaning against the doorframe of the stairwell, he watched Mathieu with a small internal smile.

Gilbert knew that he was stealing Mathieu away from his friends. He knew that he was hogging him away from Francis. He knew what the others were saying behind his back and didn't care. All he wanted was the blond for his self. He didn't even know why, all he wanted was whatever Mathieu could give. Gilbert remembered when Mathieu was a child and when ever he would go visit Francis the younger would peak out from behind his brothers legs and dart into his room at Francis request only coming out when it was time from him to be put to bed.

He would come out, violet eyes blurred with sleep and tug on Francis pants leg or pat him gently. His French friend would pick the child up, this continued until he was old enough to get ready himself, and tuck his own self into bed. When he would bring Ludwig over the two would play silently sometimes Arthur was forced to bring Alfred and then they would reek havoc and be sent downstairs to become either Roderich's and Elizaveta problem or let loose on the playground with his cousin Vash and his younger sister.

Looking at how that small timid child grew into the teen he is, made Gilbert swell with pride that it was at his urging that Francis brought him to stay instead of leaving him in France with relatives. He wouldn't have all of Francis charm with a large slice of natural Canadian humbleness. He wouldn't be the strong ice warrior he is. He wouldn't be so culturally accepting of people.

He wouldn't be Mathieu.

Walking up to him the albino slid off one of his gloves and ran a cold, thin finger across a stretch of skin showing between his short sleeved red button down and an old pair of his loose jeans that used to be stylish when they belonged to his brother. He grinned at Mathieu when he jumped and smiled at him. Gilbert offered him a hand up and gripped his hand tighter when the blond tried to let go.

"Come. You have already made us late for an important meeting. You're not too high to go out tonight right?"

Mathieu finally tugged his hand free with a bright blush and shook his head. He felt perfectly fine, slightly miffed that Lars gave him the weak stuff but fine nonetheless. Tugging his clothes he was shocked when Gilbert grabbed him close and sniffed him deeply.

"You need a shower. I'll have someone bring you a change of clothes, you smell terrible."

Sputtering and arguing, Mathieu was dragged inside the lavish penthouse that belonged to the blonde headmaster and his family. Gilbert dragged him through the dark living quarters and turned on the light, blinding the younger, revealing a large spacious bathroom with an adjourning door on the other side. Gilbert pointed out that Ludwig's room was on the other side and that he can just toss his clothes on the floor as he was going to find some of his old clothes that couldn't fit him anymore so he could wear them. He closed the door behind him and walked across the plush white carpet to a set of large double doors. Throwing them open he was faced with an endless arsenal of clothing that spanned all the way back to his childhood.

"Now what's for Mattie to wear? Decision, decisions…"

Mathieu looked from the white bathroom door after it closed and back to the dark red towel and washcloth sat on the counter. Figuring that there was no way out of it the Canadian stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the large shower/ bathtub combo, turning the water on hot immediately. Reaching for the shower gel in a groove in the shower wall he flipped the cap and smiled.

"Fever? Really Gil?"

Mathieu knew that the upper classman loved the color red but wasn't the red body wash taking it too far? The special maple scented wash Francis has made for him doesn't count however. Those are gifts. And he just likes the scent of maple. There was nothing wrong with that.

He faintly heard the door open and close while he relaxed under the spray and decided to finish up before Gilbert came in and dragged him out of the shower. Again. Shutting off the water, Mathieu stepped out of the shower and froze at the sight of a broad muscular back humming a hearty tune under his breath in a dark green towel. Freezing in mid-hum when the water stopped the person stopped and raised a hand to wipe at the stream on the window.

"_Bruder?"_

"Ludwig?"

"Mathieu?"

The blond faced the other with a look of confusion and smoothed his hair back on reflex looking at him curiously. Mathieu felt himself slide the black curtain automatically to cover what skin was showing as Ludwig's gaze turned sharp. He opened his mouth to the Canadian but snapped it shut when Gilbert's door swung open and the albino tossed another, smaller, towel at the wavy blonde. He too moved to speak but let out an unmanly squeak when Ludwig swiped at him, yelling in German.

"Was tut er in unserer dusche?"

"It was only for a while Ludwig!"

"Was tat er hier an erster stelle?"

"Calm down bruder, we have _business_ to take care of this evening. Thanks to Mattie's little stunt this afternoon with-"

"Tais-toi Gilbert!"

"But Mattie-"

"J'ai dit tais-toi!"

"Just keep washing. We cannot afford the people we are meeting tonight to get the wrong idea about us."

Gilbert frowned at the frustrated face Mathieu made before dragging his brother out the bathroom. Telling Mathieu to hurry up and dry off, the two brothers sat together on Gilberts large queen sized bed. Gilbert straightened his black button down shirt and let his brother do his cufflinks. They sat in silence until the water started running again. Ludwig hair fell slightly into his face as he half-focused on the task.

"Why was Williams in our shower anyway brother?"

"He reeked of weed." Gilbert mouth twisted into an ugly frown when he thought back to the smoke filled apartment and the Dutch resident. He had known about Lars and Mathieu's relationship but when a relationship ended he thought that the parties didn't associate with the other so closely. He wasn't jealous. Awesome people didn't get jealous. Gilbert absently straightened out his cuffs and started to lace his boots up when he saw his brother staring at him indifferently. The younger nodded at him and went to finish getting ready, dropping a black suit in the bathroom for Mathieu along with a pair of clear boxers from Francis' stash in the spare room.

Looking in the mirror, Gilbert sprayed on a light cologne and waited on the bed for Mathieu to come out the bathroom. He had left the other a matching black suit and a bright red turtleneck sweater. His older brother had took his street clothes away and left a pair of black dress socks along with his black boots. Checking his pocket watch, Gilbert was about to drag Mathieu out of the shower when he heard a couple of muffled shouts from the two blonds in the room. After another moment both Ludwig and Mathieu came out of the bathroom fully dressed and fixing their hair. Raising an eyebrow he only dragged Mathieu over and tossed his footwear at him. Standing the two of them up side by side he brushed and straightened their suit jackets up.

"Okay _Liebling_e, tonight is important. Those bartending twins invited us to their winter fashion show and you two attending in the place of Vati and Francis while the Vargas' are doing the same for Alessio. Mathieu will be on my arm while Feliciano shall be on yours. Lovino will be with Antonio and myself. We will be around doing business with the twins themselves therefore do not contact either of us unless one of you three are dying and are en route to the nearest hospital.

Before the closing Mattie will greet me in the parking lot and join me in the limo. **Alone. **During the whole show you will feign interest except in the pieces you actually like and have a thinly veiled look of loneliness about you. If people ask why tell you are waiting for you lover to call. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What if something goes wrong bruder?" Ludwig slapped his brother's hands away slightly embarrassed by his fidgeting. He let him linger on Mathieu a few moments longer before coughing to gain his attention to his question.

"Get the hell out of dodge. Duh. Toni will be our limo driver-"

Ludwig groaned and glared at Gilbert. "You're not going to have him play that idiotic 'Me no speak english' routine are you? That's just insulting-"

"Will you shut up West? Like I said he is going to be with me and Lovino."

Both blonds raised an eyebrow and Gilbert shook his head. "Let's just go. I'm already getting a headache."

The trip down to the lobby was quiet besides the sound of Mathieu and Gilbert texting on their phones. The Italian twins leaned against each other on the rows of metal mailboxes with matching looks of boredom on their faces. They wore matching expansive looking suits and dress shoes and even tamed their wild flyaway curl on the sides of their head. For a split moment Mathieu couldn't tell them apart until Feliciano's face brightened up when he saw Ludwig.

The bubbly twin bounced over to Ludwig planting a small kiss on his lips before taking his arm. Winking at Mathieu he smiled secretly.

"Acting" he mouthed before Ludwig lead him out the apartment followed closely by Romano. "Acting?" Mathieu tossed the word around in his head before jumping when he felt a wiry arm wrap around his waist and pull him close. A small kiss was planted on his temple and he felt his face heat up slightly. "Ready to go _Häschen_?" Gilbert smiled into the soft wavy hair and led hid 'date' out to where Antonio was holding the sleek black limo door open. Feliciano winked at Mathieu when he climbed into the limo before curling back into Ludwig's side and talking to his brother in Italian.

Gilbert placed his arm around Mathieu and leaned his head back. He was defiantly going to have to thank his father for placing him on this assignment.

**Translations (Correct me if I'm wrong in spots)**

**French:**

**Pourquoi?: Why?**

**Tais-toi: Shut up**

**J'ai dit tais-toi: I said shut up**

**German:**

**Bruder: Brother**

**Was tut er in unserer dusche: What is he doing in our shower**

**Was tat er hier an erster stelle: What is he doing here in the first place**

**Lieblinge: Darlings**

**Häschen: Bunny**


	3. Chapter 3

Just in time for New Years! Sorry this took so long. Between starting college, job hunting, and then finally _getting a job _I completly put this on the back burner. I want to that all those who put me on reviewed, favorited, and put my on alert. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Enough chit chat! Let get the ball rolling!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Never has, never will**

_

* * *

_

__

Maybe it'll be a good night…

Mathieu spent the whole ride to the fashion show chatting softly with Ludwig about their upcoming math test and other things while swatting Gilbert's hand every time it started to toy with his hair. The two Italian brothers had moved to the front to chat with Antonio through the window in hushed tones but the Spaniard's loud laugh still broke through the slightly tense air of the limo. Even though he was excited about the fashion show Mathieu felt that being put as Gilbert's lover was slightly overkill.

As Ludwig made plans to take Mathieu hunting with him and his cousins the limo cruised to a stop and Antonio told them that they were at their destination. Gilbert quickly grabbed Mathieu's hand in a tight grip and squeezed when he tried to pull away. Letting the senior driver open the door for them Gilbert stepped out and assisted his 'date' out much to his annoyance causing the other occupants of the ride to chuckle in to their fist or sleeve. Mathieu stood stiff and red faced besides Gilbert as he waited for everyone else trying to ignore the curious -and some unwanted- stares he got from some of the other people there.

It wasn't a large or flashy venue, despite what Mathieu was expecting, he actually thought it…quaint. It was an average sized townhouse nothing to set it apart from the other on the quiet street, besides the bright red carpet leading to its entrance and the crowd of people milling around. The albino grabbed his hand gently giving it a slight squeeze smiling at him tersely. Realizing what he wanted Mathieu smiled at him shyly and let him lead him toward the front doors.

"Nice save- barely." Gilbert whispered in Mathieu's ear quickly causing him to blush slightly at the closeness. Toying with the soft strands, he pulled away slowly and smiled at him again. "Don't space out again _Häschen_."

Mathieu frowned at him before turning to smile at someone he recognized for his errands with Gilbert. "I was thinking, something you should try more often Gil." He saw the smirk growing at the edges on his mouth and immediately turned away. After testing Gilbert's hold on him he found that he wasn't allowed from his hand much to his displeasure. Opting to hang on to Gilbert while he introduced him to people he felt like arm candy.

Which he let Gilbert know while he was looking for someone else to introduce Mathieu too.

"I know. Usually that's Francis job when we leave town on business." He nuzzled Mathieu closely so no one close would over hear them. Gilbert tugged Mathieu in by his belt loops and smiled. "You're doing a much better job at it than him." There were no outbursts, no stupid remarks towards the host (or groping of the _hostess_), basically it was turning out to be one of the most enjoyable nights he's had in a while.

Taking Mathieu by the hand, he led him to a large room where the living and dining rooms should have been. A large platform was set up and several chairs spaced slightly apart was scattered in small clusters. Several of the sections were roped off and Gilbert led Mathieu to one of the smaller sections.

Setting Mathieu down he waved Ludwig and Feliciano over and told them that the show was going to start. As predicted Feliciano was excited to a point where not even Ludwig could ignore him and asked why he couldn't have Lovino instead. Which sparked a one sided fight between Lovino and Antonio who agreed to having Feliciano over his grumpier brother.

"You and your brother just love causing conflict don't you?" Mathieu stared at Gilbert over his glasses and shook his head. Catching a flash of white he assumed that Gilbert shot a smile at him but ignored him in favor of watching the staff seat the others in their sections. Feeling a tickling at his nape he turned around and wound up meeting Gilbert's lips with his own briefly. Blushing a bright red he pulled back and covered his mouth quickly before catching the twinkle in the other's red eyes. He let Gilbert pull his hands away before another light peck greeted him softly, until a soft snicker broke him away. Turning around Mathieu saw Lovino snigger and turn his head quickly.

"You act like you've never kissed someone before…" Lovino smirked at Mathieu until Antonio nudged him none to gently, cutting his eyes when it looked like he was about to retort. Mathieu felt his face heat slightly as Gilbert laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You can break in the newbie another time Lovino, we have a job to do. Which will actually go faster since we don't have a certain you-know-who's wandering hands going god-knows-where followed by either lawsuits or paternity suits."

Mathieu looked at Gilbert as he rambled about his brother in alarm, silently asking if he was cracking a bad joke. Turning his head to Antonio he had his gaze skillfully avoided as the Spaniard shifted behind Ludwig. "You have to be kidding me…I thought Arthur said those things to mess with me and Al."

"Nope," Gilbert fluffed Mathieu's hair and sighed, "You're brother has gotten more lawsuits against him than the Kirkland brother's have DUI's combined. Sorry but if it makes you feel better, you're not an uncle."

Mathieu gave his albino companion a deadpanned look and took a seat. He let Gilbert press his lips to his head lightly and sulked in his seat. He gave him a half wave over his shoulder before having Feliciano glued to his side with Ludwig taking a seat calmly and opening a book.

"That was cute Matteo, you might be very good at this." Feliciano curled his upper half on the back of his chair with his feet brushing Ludwig slightly who, surprisingly, paid him no mind.

"Good? Good at what?"

Blinking his brown doe eyes, Feliciano smiled even wider and turned to nudge his German date. "Luddy, Matteo is such a natural! Can we bring him out with us more?"

"It's up to Vati and bruder, you know that Feliciano." Ludwig voice seemed to drone aloofly as if he's answered the question many time already. Knowing Feliciano, he probably did.

The Italian turned to say something to Mathieu but stopped when he caught one of the ushers heading toward him. Quickly correcting his body he shot the young teen a hard but cute glare that had him stop. "These teenagers are so rude lately." He said turning towards Mathieu who looked shocked. "Don't you work with the Braginski's at the elementary after school program? Me and Lovino wanted to do that but he has a bad vocabulary and I don't like yelling at the kids. They spend all day in the classroom having a teacher yell at them, so I'm sure getting yelled at by a short Italian is not at the top of their to do list for after school."

"I don't think I heard you raise your voice in years." Mathieu chuckled slightly smiling at Feliciano. "I remember you and Lovino used yell at each other a lot."

Pouting Feliciano swatted Mathieu's arm playfully. "Well people kept confusing us; it's very annoying after a while. Don't people still confuse you for Alfred?"

Mathieu rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Don't even bring it up. After being around us for years it would be nice if someone could tell us apart at first glance. We're not even related at that."

"Bruder can."

Both Mathieu and Feliciano looked at Ludwig for him to continue. After seeing that he wasn't going to Mathieu got up and moved to Ludwig's other side. "He can? He's never shown the ability to before." Mathieu nudged Ludwig when he decided to ignore him in favor of his book (he wasn't even going to ask where the book came from) and commenced a nudging battle with Feliciano who happily played along. Even after Ludwig closed the book the two continued to annoy him.

"I thought your role was to be the sad left behind lover?"

"Your new role is to play the loving brother of said lover who tries to cheer me up. Enjoy it."

"Will it end in a-"

"_Nein_ Feliciano, not this time."

"Will you please keep you and Feli's sex life to yourselves? It is not something I want to hear on this fine night." Mathieu moved back to his original seat as they lights started to dim. Looking ahead he saw that they must have been in the 'teenagers only' side of the room and on top looked slightly over dressed. Many of the people in their part of the room were dressed down in wife beaters and torn jeans, beat down sneakers and lazy gazes swept the room. Instead of bothering his two companions, Mathieu just made himself comfortable in his chair as a speaker came out.

Which he promptly tuned out.

It wasn't that he wasn't interested in the young woman was saying. It was a mixture of not caring and boredom. Looking on the far side of the room were the people they would have blended in with. Designer outfits and expensive looking dresses adorned those older patrons (because _guests_ was too plain a word for such dressed people) and he nudged Feliciano who looked as bored as he was feeling.

"What type of fashion show is this? There's no runway or-"

"This is different. Matteo, everyone here is the model."

"Even us?"

"Si. I thought Gilbert explain this to you. See, that's why we're roped off. People will come in and then they bid."

"Like an auction?"

"Yes. If they like what we are wearing or vice versa then the owners will make something similar to it."

"What if they like the person?"

"Then they work out an agreement between the person and who ever if in charge of them."

Mathieu didn't even try to disguise the look of mild horror on his face. "Does that happen often?"

Feliciano and Ludwig cut their eyes at each other before he gave Mathieu a thin smile. "You're not Francis so you should be okay. He got bid on a lot. Now listen to the instructions carefully." Putting his fingers to his lips he smiled at the usher who started to make his way over again. Before the teen could open his mouth Feliciano turned away with a huff ignoring him. If he came over again he was getting a piece of his mind, no questions.

"…_and do remember to not harm the bidders in anyway. If you do not appreciate their advances let your escort for the night know and they will notify an usher. Do not let things get violent or escalate to a verbal battle. If you need to leave for any reason, no matter how small: __**inform your escort and an usher. You will be escorted to your location. There are no acceptations what so ever. **__Abiding by these rules insures a pleasurable evening for everyone involved."_

The speaker gave a small bow before turning and leaving the room. The lights came back on and Mathieu found that it wasn't hard to look bored and lonely. He already was. He swept another gaze around the room and found that many of the better dressed roamers kept glancing at their section. Settling back, he repressed a small shudder and felt himself wishing for Ivan's hulking form or even Gilbert's sharp tongue and gaze.

As more of the roamers, as he had taken to calling the bidders outside the ropes, came closer he spared a glance at a surprisingly silent Feliciano and found him with a faint sour glare in his eyes. Looking along his line of sight Mathieu saw he was glaring at a blonde, blue eyed teen around their age in a short white sleeveless dress and her partner, a finely dressed man in an all white suit of similar genetics. They sat behind a white velvet rope and upon all white chairs like the rest of the people. Feliciano mumbled something under his breath that Mathieu almost didn't catch but caused Ludwig to grunt.

"Feli?"

The Italian sighed and sat back with crossed legs. "You haven't been in the club long enough to know them." Cutting his eyes he muttered again, "They are devils Matteo." Bitterly he continued. "Evil incarnate made flesh. Sin given life and the source of constant misery. They bring pain wherever they go and to whoever they touch" Seeing Mathieu's confused face Ludwig continued. "They lead the xenophobic population of the school and show up wherever we have a big job to do. Bruder must have not known that they were going to be here tonight. If so he wouldn't have come."

Looking back at the two he asked if they were related.

"They just look alike; Ivan showed us their files when they first started causing trouble for us. They are like you and Alfred in the way they are joined at the hip. Born in the same hospital on the same day, grew up together, lived next door to each other, had the same baby sitters, same daycare, same tutor, always attended the same school and was in the same club together. They participate in the same club activities and if they had their way would even live together. Alden Zachariah and Zoe Amsworth, if you hang around around long enough you'll bump into the face to face one day. I'm surprised you don't remember Alden at least. He-"

Ludwig let out a huff of wind as his date elbowed him in the gut roughly cutting him off. Feliciano only laughed and smiled tersely at Mathieu. "Isn't Luddy just funny? Especially when he doesn't know when he needs to _sta zitto questo istante,_ **right Ludwig**?"

Mathieu sidled a ways from the secret keeping Italian as he threatened his date and Ludwig had a slight edge to his eyes as he rubbed his side. Casting his date a look he went back to his book

"Ah, I'll remember him when the time comes but he does seem faintly familiar." Seeing the look on the normally placid Feliciano did enough to stomp on his curiosity and he just made a note to himself to ask someone when they got back.

Time flew by quickly as he sat there, sometimes using the excuse Gilbert told him to use while letting Ludwig fend off bidders from him and Feliciano who seemed to eat the attention up. It was nearly a quarter to eleven when Ludwig nudged him and nodded at the door. Standing up, Mathieu made his way past the ushers and stepped into the empty hallway. Stretching and letting out a sigh of happiness he walked out and saw Gilbert sitting on the stoop smoking. Leaning against the doors he smiled and noticed how after every errand he went to with Gilbert he would always smoke at the end.

"I know your there Häschen. Come, sit. They'll be bringing the limo round soon." Gilbert stubbed out his cigarette and took a swig of the beer in front of him before patting the space next to him. Turning to Mathieu he pulled him closer after he sat and smiled. "Did everything go okay?"

"You could have told me it was a human auction house before I went in."

"It wasn't for sexual favors so you was fine. Luddy didn't let anyone get you though right?"

"_Non._ He chased everyone off but I think Feli might have gotten one when Ludwig was busy telling one of the people that nothing was for sale- including himself. They wanted him for a nude model." Mathieu smiled as Gilbert let out a loud bark or laughter before asking about Feliciano's bid.

"Someone commissioned him for a painting. Actually several people did once they found out he was there. Are Feli's paintings that good?"

"Guess who helped paint the schools tolerance mural. When he was _ten._"

"Oh."

They sat together until the valet told them their ride was waiting for them. Gilbert snapped at the attendant as he gazed over Mathieu as he climbed in. When he finally came in he got a face full of cloth and struggled to tear it off, when he finally did he smiled britely. "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't put out the first date Häschen."

Mathieu had eagerly rid himself of his turtleneck and only had on a wife beater under his suit jacket. In the highly air conditioned townhouse he appreciated the warmth it provided but in the warm evening air he was dying. Leaning back against the seats he asked the drivers to turn on the air full blast before he passed out. He felt Gilbert saddle up to him but ignored him in favor of the cool air that was coming out the vents. Yarning he felt Gilbert move his feet into his lap and his laces being undone.

"I thought you didn't put out on the first date?"

"I don't but I do always make sure my date is comfortable. Beer?"

"No but you could pass a bottle of water which would be much more appreciated." Mathieu laid his arm across his eyes and smiled as he heard Gilbert rummaging in ice for a bottle of water. "How was your meeting?"

"Good."

"That's it?"

"No. It's all you need to worry about. How was the 'fashion show'?"

"These two people were there, Alden Zachariah and Zoe Amsworth-"

"_WAS!_" Gilbert turned to Mathieu with blazing eyes and quickly asked did they bother him.

"Nooo…I don't even think i've met them."

"Trust me. You have." He muttered. "What were they doing?"

"Sitting behind white ropes across the room. Why?" Mathieu sat up and stared at Gilbert. When he didn't get an immediate answer he huffed and looked out the window. He saw Feliciano bound out the townhouse with the others and let Gilbert know.

"No reason." Reaching over he popped the door open and let Lovino and Feliciano climb in. "Hey. Everyone out?"

"Sí. Can we go now?" Feliciano quickly stripped out of his outfit before tossing on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans from a bag his brother handed him. Lovino did the same before taking his and his brothers suits folding them carefully before placing them in the bag with their shoes on the bottom. Handing the bad to Antonio in the front he stretched and cracked his back.

"Most pointless meeting ever. This is why I'd rather work the bidding floor. Next time you take someone else back there."

"One day. When you teach people the trick to you amazing negotiating skills. Any who, guess who Häschen said was there? The Mirror Twins." Gilbert didn't see the cold look the swept Lovino's face but he noticed the silence coming from him. Letting out a dry chuckle he continued, "Small world isn't it?"

"Too damn small if you ask me. What did they want?" he directed the question at Mathieu who shrugged.

"Well anyway," Ludwig's low grumble came from the corner of the limo, "They didn't cause any trouble with us so we'll just tell the others to keep an eye on them and their group." He stroked Feliciano's hair from where he had already resigned himself to a nap on the others lap. Mathieu looked at them awhile longer before closing his eyes again.

"Teo, if they approach you don't talk to them, just keep walking or doing whatever people like you do. Don't listen to what they say and find another S.U.N.S. member quickly. Don't follow them and stay in crowded areas if they follow you, got it? Nothing good ever comes from creeps like them." Antonio's serious tone reminded Mathieu of when he was younger and Francis would worry over him constantly. And the voice he used on the Vargas brothers on a daily basis.

"Oui Toni-"

"I mean it Mateo. Seriously. This isn't a joke. I want you to tell Francis you saw them. If you don't I will know and it won't be pleasant for anybody."

"I will tell Francis okay Antonio?" Mathieu pouted; disappointed in the fact that Antonio didn't believe that he would tell Francis about seeing those freaky near-twins.

"Stop pouting. You have a history of not telling the truth when it comes to telling someone something important that concerns you. When you stop that and start telling important details on your own then you'll stop getting treated like this."

"So your saying that I need to be treated with kid gloves? Is that what everyone thinks Toni?" Lovino and Gilbert recoiled at the sharp, sarcastic tone he used with the Spaniard and the albino stilled his hand from where it was rubbing circles on Mathieu's knee.

"Not _everyone_ because if _everyone_ did a certain _somebody_ would have left you with someone to go over the ropes like _everyone else did_ before letting go the places you did during the past week. It's not the fact we don't trust you, we just don't trust your judgment."

"What the hell is wrong with my judgment? I make good choices-"

"Not when it comes to people. You've dated _Lars_ for goodness sake. And what happened when you did? You started skipping classes, drinking, doing drugs; you probably even had sex with him! You hang out with my delinquent of a cousin and that drunken brute with his antisocial, violent sister. You've probably even done dozens of other things that Francis would kill himself over if he knew. And you really expect most of us to _trust your judgment_?"

Antonio's words left a bitter air in the vehicle that stayed until they pulled back up in front the building. As they finally rolled to a stop Ludwig was the first one out carrying Feliciano with Lovino following his closely and quickly. Mathieu laid in the same position with a blank look on his face. When Antonio poked his head in to see why he and Gilbert didn't exit yet he ducked back out at the fierce gaze his albino friend shot him.

"Mathieu. We're here."

"I know."

"Gonna get up anytime soon?"

Mathieu grabbed his sweater and was out before Gilbert could blink. Stepping out himself he glared at Antonio who was smoking against the side of the limo calmly. "You didn't have to say all those things to him _arshloch_."

"If I didn't, who would? He didn't want kid gloves so I gave him a taste with them off."

"Still, you didn't have to hit so low. I don't even think Lovino knew you could say things like that."

"I treat everyone with kid gloves. When they come off I'm not responsible for what I say. He asked, so I delivered."

"I'm tempted to tell you to take some time off but I know you'll just ignore me and take a job yourself."

"You know me well _amigo_. Go to bed. I, on the other hand, still have work to do."

"With who?"

"Some friends. Now put the codes in and call lights out. I'll call you in the morning."

"What? Antonio!"

"_Buenas noches mi amigo! ¡Hasta mañana!"_

Gilbert watched as one of his best friends completly ignored him and went in the direction of a waiting car across the street. Looking back at the building he sighed and did exactly what he was told.

Upstairs, however, a lone blond sat in the middle of his apartment alone in the dark reflecting on what he was told.

**Translations (Correct me if I'm wrong in spots)**

Italian:

…_sta zitto questo istante:_ be quiet this instant or shut up right now (I use it on my friend a lot and vise versa)

German:

_Nein: _No

_Was: _What

Spanish:

_Buenas noches mi amigo! ¡Hasta mañana!":_ Good night my friend! See you tomorrow/ Until tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Format for this: Present time, flashback, present time. I don't think I've stated the time of year or what year but there's no definite year and its around mid-may season wise. The main cast is around the 16/17/18 year age mark with the others like Arthur, Francis, Katyusha (Ukraine) being around the 21-25 frame. They don't go to the academy but most go to a university across town or in the city over to stay close. Okay. That's out the way. This one isn't really a deep chapter, kinda light hearted, nothing really heavy. Now on to the writing.

**Warning: Some mildly foul language. Not really a warning but fem!Finland (Kristiina/Tiina) and fem!Norway (Mia) are mentioned. (and Iceland = Ari)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but if I did…oh hon hon :3c**

Mathieu waited until he heard keys jingle outside the apartment door before he moved from his place on the floor to the sofa. As the door opened he heard Francis stop it before it got to the point where it creaked, no doubt not wanting to wake up the very person watching him in the dark. Mathieu watched his older brother fumble for the light switch and didn't so much as blink when the room was flooded in the bright light from the chandelier Mathieu had installed for Francis a few years prior with a small part time job.

"_Petit frère? (Little brother?) _What are you doing up_?"_ Francis set down his navy jacket and a bag Mathieu didn't notice he was carrying before striding over worriedly expecting him to be hurt. He ran his long, elegant fingers through the darker set of wavy locks, planting a kiss on the top of his head in greeting when he didn't feel any bumps of swelling. Blue and violet eyes locked with each other, one full of warmth and worry and the other just staring distractedly. Seeing how his brother didn't respond to him Francis sat on the wood coffee table in front of him seriously. "Mathieu,…_Êtes-vous d'accord?" (Are you okay?)_

"I'm fine." Mathieu leaned back into the plush cream colored sofa. "I saw some people tonight." Mathieu missed the way Francis eyes narrowed and the slight tension in his face. When he looked at him all he saw was Francis famous 'go on' face.

"We're they good looking? Does my little brother finally have a crush?" (Mathieu tried to hide a twitch when he said that.)

"Gilbert called them 'The Mirror Twins' but they're not twins. They're not even related right?"

Francis stared at his brother silently for a while before resting his elbows on his and steepling his fingers. "They didn't make any gestures at you did they? Come over and bother you? Do I have to place a complaint?" the Frenchman watched as all his sibling did was breath evenly before answering with a tired _'non'_. Francis felt some of the tension drain from his shoulders and nodded. "Is that it? Where did Gil take you?"

"To a 'fashion show'."

"He didn't let anyone bid on you did he? I told him to keep a close eye you and not just leave you with Ludwig."

"He did." Mathieu was startled at how easily the lie came out of his mouth to his brother. Usually he'd sweat it and stammer worst than the Latvian kid Ivan bullied when they were younger but now it seemed that lies came easier.

"Hnn. At any rate you should be in bed. I won't be here when you wake up so I am expecting you to get yourself _and_ Alfred to class on time. I came for a change of clothes but telling you to your face is better than leaving a note for you to find. Now," Francis clapped his hands and stood up gracefully, "Off to bed with you _mon petit chouchou_. I will hopefully see you around dinner time or sooner." Francis pulled Mathieu into a hug until he felt him smile into his neck and return it.

He walked with Mathieu to his room and picked his clothes up as he discarded them on the floor before grabbing his pajama's and crawling under his red sheets. Francis really didn't like the color but at the time it was all they could afford and they remained Mathieu's favorite even after he outgrew the color.

"Francis?"

"Hmm? _Oui?_"

"Do I know Alden Zachariah? Like personally?"

Francis froze at the door and forced himself to shake his head. "_Non_, I don't think you do_._ Why do you ask?" his grip tightened on the door frame and he let out a deep breath before facing Mathieu slightly.

"It feels like I know him."

"Have you been eating _rosbif_ cooking? Silly child. Now go to sleep. You should have been already. _Bon nuit frère (Good night brother)._" He closed the door and gripped the knob tightly forcing himself to not speed dial Gilbert to ask of what Mathieu might have said during his job earlier that evening. A bitter taste came to his mouth that he ignored as he packed two fresh set of clothes for the coming day and some toiletries, sometimes he stayed longer than what he told his brother but made sure to see him often enough so that the love was still there and that Mathieu didn't feel like he lived with a stranger. Zipping the tote up he was out the apartment and heading down to the lobby to see if he could catch Arthur or one of his brothers before they headed up for the night.

"**Bonne~foy!"**

A loud shout caught his attention as he made his way out the stairwell and only had a foot into the lobby. A well muscled man with a bright crop of fiery red hair waved at Francis from the glass double doors. Francis ran across the lobby and right in to his massive bear hug. Even though it had cooled down slightly outside the redheads wife beater was slightly damp with drying sweat that hinted at a laborious night and the sharp scent of metal. The crushing hug lasted until Francis pulled away and gave the man two loud kisses on both his cheeks.

"Russell! How I have missed you so! I was only planning on catching Arthur but you are a _much_ better catch!" Francis felt Russell's five o'clock shadow graze against his own as the kisses were returned. He moved aside to let the rest of his siblings in but never moved his hand from Francis' waist which caused Arthur to silently bristle when he walked in last with a large sack on his back.

In total there were five Kirkland siblings, four boys and one girl. Two redheads, two brunettes, and guess who's the lucky blond?

"Oi! Get off the frog git and take this sack! I've carried all the way across town and I absolutely refuse to carry it up five bloody flights of stairs!" Arthur tosses the bag to the floor and all Francis can hear is the clang of metal. Before he could even greet him Arthur is across the lobby and stepping into the waiting elevator.

"The lad is frustrating isn't he?"

"I would say you had no idea but you all raised him."

Beside Russell there was Liam, Jack, and the only girl Katherine. Katherine was the only one with red hair beside Russell while Liam and Jack sported more of a dark chocolate color. Russell was the eldest followed by Katherine, then Jack and Liam before finally his favorite bushy browed person. It wasn't he wasn't close to Arthur but you can see too much of a person before you get tired of looking at them. Now Russell, Francis can honestly say he'd never get tired of running his hand through his thick lion's mane of hair. His eyes were a lighter shade of his own, close to an electric blue if the sun caught them right.

Disengaging himself from the hug Francis hug the rest but didn't kiss them save for Katherine. Musk might smell nice in whiffs but too much of a good thing could kill someone. Picking his bag up once more, he stopped before grabbing the back of Russell's shirt.

"_Mon petit frère, Mathieu, _he said they saw the Mirror Twins tonight…will you please tell Arthur to have someone watch the boys in the morning just in case?"

Russell stiffened before nodding at Francis.

"There's more isn't it Franny?" Katherine's green eyes, deeper than Arthur's own, sparkled in the low glow the moonlight casted from the doors.

"He asked about Alden…"

"You dinna tell him any right?" Russell had an unreadable look to his eyes as did the rest of his brood.

Francis shook his head and made move for the door. He knew Mathieu would be well watched in his absence so did worry too much. Stepping into the waiting car he nodded at the two brunets in the front and the blond next to him.

"Sadiq, Roderich, Erzsèbet. How are you tonight?"

Elizaveta smiled at Francis and swatted his shoulder. "Elizaveta is fine Francis. No need to be so formal." Francis could see the two males in front hide a smile before greeting him back. "So I take it you heard about what happened to the kids last night?"

"The Terrible Two was at the same venue if Mathieu told me correct."

Sadiq snorted. "Little Matty told big brother the truth for once? That's new." He shot Francis a smile so he wouldn't get ruffled up to much. "Don't get pissy with me because we more know about Matt than you do. You didn't _have_ to take the position Gilbert offered you, just remember that. Plus Toni threatened him to tell you."

"He asked about Alden tonight."

Anything Sadiq was going to say died on him tongue as Roderich turned around to look him full on in the face. "You didn't tell him anything right?"

"Of course not but I don't like keeping things from him."

"He sure keeps some shit from you Frenchie…"Sadiq retorted arrogantly. Francis kicked the back of his chair roughly and glared at him hotly.

"I know _mon Mathieu_ keeps things from me and I will respect his privacy. Unlike you I don't stick my nose in my sibling's business- oh now wait! You don't have any now do you? OH YES! Your constant meddling drove you apart didn't it?" Francis smiled coldly at the fuming Turk in front of his and wasn't shocked by the silence that followed. Leaning back smugly he crossed his legs at the knee. He relished the silence in the car and closed his eyes before he hear Sadiq grumble under his breath.

"At least _my_ parents knew how to drive a car."

Both Roderich and Elizaveta gave Sadiq outraged looks. It didn't take an idiot to figure out that talking of the car accident that took Francis and Mathieu's parents was taboo. Just ask the list of people Francis has put into the hospital alone. Of both genders. But the couple just watched as all the steam disappeared from Francis eyes with his haughty previous tone.

"_Je t'emmerde (Fuck you). _You know nothing."

"See. Right there. That's what I was talking about priss boy."

"What on earth are you babbling about you stupid Turk?"

"Huh? Oh no not you Edelstein." Sadiq pointed at Francis and repeated himself. "Frenchie just takes it like a bitch now. What the hell? I remember a time where he would have caused an accident by trying to strangle me for saying some shit like that. What's up? It's no fun starting some shit if you don't fight back."

Even though one than one person could say that the Turk was a bully and an asshole, he was a good friend. He watched out for his friends and friends of friends. On a good day.

Francis rested his elbow on the handle on the back door and let out a small sigh. "Do you guys remember when Mathieu was tossed out the bus?"

"Francis everyone remembers when he was tossed out the back of the bus. It's hard to forget something as serious as that." Francis saw Roderich giving him a raised eyebrow through the rear view mirror over his glasses. He actually forgot that he was in the car since he was being so quiet so far. He forwent his usual suit and only had on a large black hooded pullover that looked like it belonged to Gilbert and a simple pair of sweats with sneakers. Francis considered asking him if he just rolled out of bed for kicks when he noticed that his hair wasn't combed either.

"Yes. Gilbert loaned me some articles of clothing since it's going to be an active night." Ah. "Now why did you bring up the bus?"

"Do you remember who jumped out after him and stayed until the ambulance pulled up? Or visited single every day?"

"Well no. Onkel and Allesio really wouldn't let us visit him. At one point they barred everyone from seeing him until they found who did it. Who did do it anyway?"

"Mathieu won't say. It's like he was sworn to secrecy. But I still think it might be connected to one of those sickening twins."

"Now don't go assuming things Francis. Not all of our misfortunes are connected to them."

"Last time I checked Williams and Zachariah are pretty close in the alphabet."

"But-"

"Save it Veta. Only one who knows is the kid and he's not talking anytime soon. Now. Who the hell knows where we're going? Cause I've just been taking random turns hoping we'll get lucky." Sadiq dodged the swipe at him Elizaveta took at him and swerved the car dangerously before Francis pulled Elizaveta back into her seat. All the color had drained from his face and he was clutching his seatbelt with his other hand. The only one not ruffled was Roderich who had gone back to sleep. "Elizaveta. You do realize that I have no problem crashing this car and killing us all right? Wanna try that again?" Sadiq let out a loud bark of laughter and kept driving. "Now what's the address?"

**Linebreakisalinebreak**

Mathieu jolted awake at the feeling of his bed dipping and a warm arm around his waist. Turning his head he feared the worst and made a fist, ready to pummel the bed intruder. Flipping the person out the bed he lunged after them and raised his hand until loud shout stopped him.

"DAMMIT MATT! CHILL SON."

"AL? What the hell, get the hell out of my apartment! Who let you in any way?" Mathieu sat back on Alfred's legs warily, his anger draining from him. It wasn't every night when your pseudo-brother snuck into your bed at three in the morning when he didn't even have a key to you apartment.

"Did you pick my lock again?"

"No lad, I let him in."

Arthur stood in the doorway with a towel around his neck eyeing Alfred tiredly. His hair was plastered to his neck and he covered his mouth as he let out a loud yarn.

"Francis asked me to watch you and Alfred didn't want to be left alone. _As usual._ So I let him in."

"And into my bed?"

"No. I told him to take the backroom."

"You was going to take the sofa?"

"No Francis' bed. 's not like he sleeps in it." Arthur strode over and dragged a whining Alfred up by the elbow roughly before tossing him in the direction of the door. "Do as I say Alfred. Stay on the sofa and let Mathieu sleep. Do not make me tell you again or you're sleeping with me so I can keep an eye on you." Alfred grumbled and moved in the direction of the Francis' room to the other two surprise before they brushed him off.

"You're now just getting back?"

"You must have been out cold. I've eaten a sandwich and taken a shower already. Go back to sleep but if you stay awake keep the lights off. The headmasters are getting serious about the lights out rule."

Mathieu nodded and crawled back under his covers after giving the Brit a goodnight. He waited until his door had closed to reach under his bed for his candy apple red laptop with a white maple leaf sticker over the center logo and turned it on. He signed in and was greeted with his background picture of Francis, Arthur, Alfred, and himself all smiling. It was taken during the S.U.N.S. beach retreat, even though he wasn't a member at the time Francis used his guest pass after stating that there wasn't anyone else he wanted to bring that wasn't already going.

He heard his door creep open slowly and sighed. "Just come in Al." He watch Alfred shuffle in with his mixed matched Captain America and Superman pajamas before scooting over so he could curl up to him.

"What's wrong Al?"

"…Nothin', just bored."

Mathieu let him be while he signed into the schools online peer mediator run by some of the regular and S.U.N.S. students together. After signing in as one of the mediators, he hoped he wouldn't get trolled by some late night jerk. Minimizing his mediator window he looked through the forums and saw some anti-S.U.N.S. topics and sent a quick note to Eduard, the Estonian co-moderator who created the site, to notify Ivan about it. Toris and Eduard, the other two parts of the Baltic trio as the building called them, were the co-moderators that handled the mild trolling and bullying while Ivan and Katyusha were the administrators who 'handed out banhammer's of justice' as Alfred said. The mediation page had a link to the main S.U.N.S. site that allowed the regular students to ask any questions about it or wish to find out about the country of their roots. After seeing how anti-S.U.N.S. some students were he was glad he didn't moderate on the main site.

Scrolling through some of the topics a small ping went off in his personal mediator window and he clicked on it.

(Thinks may get confusing. Follow the font shift carefully)

'**Unknown Sender: Open?'**

Blinking at it Mathieu crossed his arms and thought about it. It could be a legitimate person who wanted to talk or it could be a troll.

"Dude. Open it. Or they'll leave and kill themselves."

Mathieu jumped at the sound of Alfred's voice as he leaned over his shoulder squinting (he wasn't wearing his glasses) at the screen. He quickly clicked the 'open' button before Mathieu smacked his hand away and put his glasses back on. "You must have not disabled the 'No Unknown Senders' tab. You should in the future. It's how those jerkass trolls catch you and piss you off."

Swatting Alfred away (he did value the mediator/mediated privacy rule to some extent) before reading the message.

"_Boker tov."_

"Boker tov…?" Sitting back he mumbled the phrase to himself and heard Alfred sigh from beside him.

"It's Hebrew."

"And how do you know?"

"My nanny was Jewish."

"…you had a _nanny_?"

"Focus. Reply with the same or say _Boker Ov_."

"I'll stick to French thank you very much." Turning back to the window Mathieu replied.

"_**Bonjour. Isn't it a little late to be up?"**_

"_(You know Hebrew?) Forgive me I am always up early. To think. My sister is not up this early."_

"_**(How do you know? No. A friend taught me the phrase.) Your sister annoys you?"**_

"_(My birth mother was Jewish) Yes and no. I love her but she does not have a good reputation and people assume I do not either."_

"_**Why would they assume that?"**_

"_Because I stick up for her. Is that no what friends do?"_

"_**I thought she was your sister."**_

"…_She is. We are half siblings but I have not told her yet."_

"_**And you want to figure out how to tell her…"**_

"_Ken."_

"Al. What does 'ken' mean?"

"It means yes. You fail at Hebrew Mattie. I'm going to have Ludwig teach you some."

"Ludwig knows-"

"His grandmother was Jewish. Focus Matt."

"_**May I ask why?"**_

"_She has a crush on me."_

"Wow."

"Wow is wrong, it's more the lines of eww. Can you say incest?"

Mathieu didn't even stop Alfred from looking over his shoulder and was staring at the last message.

"_You sense my uneasiness now do you not?"_

"_**Do you think she'll believe you?" **_

"_No. She is too far into her world as us as a couple. I do not want to lose our friendship over this. She is all I have."_

"_**I take it that you two are close."**_

"_Since day one."_

"_**Have you told your other friends?"**_

"_I have none. She commands my life. I always have to watch her in fear that she will start another conflict."_

"Meet with him."

Mathieu turned to Alfred who was thinking as hard as him. "Is that allowed?"

"Duh. You've been doing this thing longer than I have. As long as neither of you bring another person without telling the other."

"_**Is there any time you are free from her?"**_

"_So you will help me?"_

"_**Oui."**_

"_She has dance practice and a two hour music class back to back from 3 to 7 tomorrow."_

"_**That's fine. Location?" **_Mathieu turned his screen and pushed Alfred away to the others displeasure before the reply came in.

"_Can I meet you after last class in the park?"_

"_**That will be fine. What shall you be wearing?"**_

"_Purple. It is my favorite color. :) You?"_

"_**Purple is my favorite too! I'll have on a purple wristband. Left arm."**_

"_Toda Raba!"_

"_**I'm going to guess that means thank you so de rien."**_

"Close but no cigar Matt. Thank you very much."

"I'm going to kick you out Al."

"_It does! See you tomorrow!"_

'**Unknown user has closed conversation'**

(Okay. Horror is over)

Alfred curled around Mathieu before patting the bed. Soon the full sized bed had two teens and their dogs curled up in the blanket around a glowing screen.

"I wonder who that was…"

"I wonder when you were going to tell me you spoke Hebrew. Next you're going to tell me you're a transsexual who's on the run from the repo man who wants his dick back."

Alfred shoved Mathieu laughing before giving him a noogie. "You never asked. If I wanted to know something about you when we were little I would ask. Plus, I can't speak it. I knew enough so I didn't look a fool at their parties. I miss my nanny."

"I can't believe you never told me you had a nanny either."

"Don't hate on my awesome bobeshi."

"Bobe-wha?"

"Bobeshi. Bubbe. What the hell do you call your grandparents then shmendrick?"

"I don't have grandparents. They're dead remember? Ass. And stop using these phrases on me!"

"Oy vey! I try and give the shlemiel some culture…"

Mathieu gave Alfred an annoyed, deadpanned face. "Now you're making this shit up."

"No I'm not! She used to say that all the time when she was trying to teach me Hebrew fluently. I never did get the hang of it completely. She used to take me to Temple with her and to weddings. To all these different Mitzvahs. Man my bobeshi was awesome…"

Mathieu smiled at how Alfred's face lit up. It wasn't often that Alfred talked of his life before they met and he hung on every word until he stopped. Soon they were both laughing loudly at the stories Alfred was telling before Arthur came in to see why they were being so loud. Alfred was standing on the bed with the back of his shirt pulled over his head like a shawl and was holding Tony in the crook of his arm yelling in very convincing accent at an invisible person.

"_You say my Alfie does this and my Alfie does that! Not once have you ask 'why' my little Alfie does this and that! I'll tell you why my Alfie does this and that! I always tell Alfie to not listen to kvetchers and to schmucks and if he isn't listening to you then you know what? I'll tell you what! You must be a one or both! My Alfie always listens to his bubbe! Come on Alfie, you get a treat for listening to bubbe."_

Mathieu had his face buried in his pillow cracking up at the tale while Alfred launched into another one. He set Tony down and hopped off the bed.

"_Come now boychick, we're going to a friend of Bubbe for lunch today. Ignore what your shlepper of an uncle said to you. He has a lot of chutzpah saying that to a little boy'._ I was like 'But bobeshi, magic isn't real.' Bobeshi was like '_Alfie, anything is real is you believe in it.'_ So I put it to the test. The next day I tried to jump the whole flight of stairs in our brownstone. Bobeshi was freaking out; she caught me after I tripped over my cape during my running start. _'Alfie! Why are you stampeding like a herd of buffalo?'_ So I told her 'But bobeshi, you said if I believe in something it's real. Well I believe I can fly! Like Superman!'." To anyone else it would have looked at Alfred like he was insane but he excelled at theater along with his law classes in school and never missed a chance to act out a story using his skills.

"You never let anyone else call you Alfie after Bubbe."

Alfred yanked his shirt down quickly before facing Arthur with a red face and matching ears. "How long have you been standing there you creeper?" Seeing Alfred get defensive like that only caused Mathieu to laugh harder until tears were streaming down his face and he was gasping for air. Alfred was torn between smothering Mathieu and chasing Arthur out the room. Even though he had no problem acting out he got embarrassed if Arthur or Francis caught him. "Get out! Don't you go usually go for a run or something in the morning? Make sure your brothers didn't burn down the apartment? Give disgusting porridge to orphans like Oliver Twist before sending them to the workhouses?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and clapped for the dogs to follow him before rattling off a list of things for them to do. "I'm going to feed and walk your animals. Start getting ready for school and eat. I had Liam bring up your clothes Alfred so go shower and let Mathieu get ready himself. You can make your own breakfast. I just went shopping for the frog so there should be enough food. You're both walking with Tiina and Mia since they are walking Ari to the bus stop since I have to be into work early today. Don't leave a mess, wash plates, wear clean underwear, bla bla bla, you two aren't toddlers. I don't want to hear that you gave the girls a problem or you'll be answering to Berwald and Nikolaj. **Alfred.**" Arthur stressed Alfred's name since he had a habit of not listening to anyone in charge of him. Or anyone in charge in general.

"Okay. Geeze. I won't give the girls any problems."

"And you will stay in all your classes till the end today."

"Yes Arthur."

"And you won't skip baseball practice today either."

"Yes Arthur."

"And you will attend the second half of your football pratice as per the agreement you worked out it with your coache's."

"Oh come on! I won't be getting back until seven then! That's too long!"

"**Alfred.**"

"Fine!"

Mathieu shook his head at the one-sided argument while putting his laptop away. He shuffled to his closet and started going through his clothes to find something that would match the wristband he was going to wear. He decided on his white sleeveless shirt and a pair of black jeans on the floor of his closet before tossing them on the bed. Grabbing a towel off his desk he headed to the bathroom since Alfred went to make breakfast first. He and Alfred really weren't the type to stand under the spray and waste water so it was an in-out deal for the both of them. Breakfast was a bowl of mixed cereal with strawberry milk, an Alfred breakfast specialty, and to top it all off: matching purple bowls.

"Since I _obviously_ cannot spy on your meet up you will have to be extra careful okay Mattie."

"Just don't tell anyone about it so they can _accidentally_ pop in on the meeting. That's technically breaking the one-on-one agreement."

"Well you _technically_ broke it last night when you let me look over your shoulder and read along."

"I hope that when you do become a lawyer, someone puts you in your place hard."

"Love you too bro. Love you too."

The two finished up (Mathieu washed the bowls and spoons) and locked the doors after grabbing their book bags. They dropped their dogs off on the fourth floor with Kiku's friend Heracles before rushing to meet Kristiina and Mia in the lobby. Kristiina, or Tiina, smiled at them and greeted them with a warm hug while Mia just nodded at them. Ari, Mia's younger brother, stood beside her holding her hand and clutching his messenger bag closer with his other before nodding too.

"We almost thought you weren't coming, it was odd that Arthur would call on such short notice. Is everything okay?" Tinna watched them when they were younger when either Arthue or Francis had to work. The Finnish woman usually did favors for the others in the building free of charge and came by often to help out the others even though she lived across town over with her boyfriend Berwald. She came over so frequently however that sometime the other residents forgot.

"They have lives outside of their ward's Tiina. Let's go." Mia was sometimes the exact opposite of her friend it was a wonder they were friends. Cold, usually never smiling, but just as caring; whenever something needed to be done she was one the first to show up. Even before the problem happened. She lived not too far from Tiina and the school with Ari in a small apartment. The younger teens only knew Ari from school but never even seen a hair of Mia. They could go weeks without seeing her.

The walk to the bus stop was uneventful and was mostly filled with Alfred trying to get Ari away from his big sister's side and into a conversation with him. The middle schooler only inched closer to Mia and when he saw his friends, Yao's younger brother and sister, he ran towards them quickly. Not one to be put off Alfred launched into a polite conversation with Tiina quickly filling the quiet. Mathieu looked at Mia who sent him a small quirk of the lips before going to stand my her brother.

"Mattie, where's your gear?" Mathieu looked at Alfred before a panicking look flashed across his face. He left his track gear in front the doors from when he locked them. Sparing his phone a glance he started to jog the few blocks back to their building telling Alfred that he'll call around for a ride. True to his word the first number he called was Gilbert who told him to wait in the lobby until he came down with Ludwig and Feliciano. Seeing the gates around the corner he broke into a light sprint to see if he could scale the side of the brick wall when he ran in to a person.

"What the hell freak! Watch what the hell you're doing!"

Looking up, Mathieu saw the disgruntled face of a girl his age. Bright platinum blond hair hung down in thick plaits with neat bangs in front of her bright blue eyes. She was wearing their school uniform so she went to his school but all he could focus on the disgusted look in her eyes.

"I said to move filth!"

Finally the light clicked in Mathieu's head as he rolled out of the way of what would have been a bruising kick that she swung at him. Seeing her sneer at him he brushed his slacks off as he waited her to make another move. Looking next to her he saw the near carbon copy he expected and followed his gaze to his wrist.

"Zoe, go to the bus stop. I will catch up." His soft voice caused both blondes to look at him in suspicion.

Mathieu saw him give her a small nudge and sighed when she turned beaming to him. Zoe nodded and walked away but not before spitting in Mathieu's direction. "I apologize for her behavior. You are not hurt?" When Mathieu didn't take the hand offered to him he hauled him up by the armpit with a smile. Shaking his arm out he stuck his hands over his face with the back facing Mathieu.

Purple nail polish adorned each and every finger. He even gave them a white strip on the bottom to mimic a French manicure.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?"

"No. No joke. I was very serious this morning. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves?" Mathieu slapped the offered hand away and glared to the teen in front of him.

"I know who you are. You and _your sister's_ reputation stick once you hear it."

"But you said you would hear me out and help me. You are still my mediator are you not?"

Biting his tongue, Mathieu knew he still had a job to do and it would reflect badly on the program if he went back on his word. Looking back at the pouting teen he let out a loud huff and told him he would keep his promise, even knowing he might regret it later.

"Fine but I don't even you to talk to me until the meeting later." Seeing the troubled teen's face light up Mathieu took a subconscious step back thinking that he might actually hug him in joy.

"Good! Very good!" Sticking out his hand again he sent him a smile worthy of Alfred's hero pose, "I am Alden Zachariah. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Mathieu Williams. Now go to your violent creep of a sister before she comes back and tries to kick my teeth in again." Mathieu gave him a firm shake and tried to release his hand but found the other still hadn't let go. Giving his hand another shake, he tried to get the other to let go.

"You can let go now…"

"**Yea. You can.**"

Looking behind him, Alden saw Gilbert holding Mathieu's track bag looking like all he wanted to do was chuck it at the other's head. Behind him stood Ludwig and Vash looking just as menacing, Lilli and Feliciano could be heard talking on the other side of the brick gate. Mathieu tried tugging his hand away but Alden only held on tighter, turning his smile on the albino with all of the warmth sucked out of it.

"Let go of him Zachariah. Now. Is it worth getting hurt over?"

"Oh? I think it is…are you upset that I am holding Mathieu's hand Beilschmidt?"

Gilbert set the bag on the floor and started to shrug off his book bag when Alden finally let go of Mathieu's hand. "I shall see you in class. If you do not hurry you will be late." Alden gave Mathieu a small half-smile and walked away with a bounce in his step. As soon as his hand was dropped Mathieu had a face full of Gilbert who was checking him over franticly.

"Gil! Let go, I'm fine!"

"That's what you said last time…" Vash nudged Ludwig hard in the ribs before tucking something back into the waistband of his pants. Gilbert ignored all his squirms and protest before finally seeing nothing wrong with him.

"What the hell did that freak want with you Hächen? Did he threaten you? That's an offence you know. If he told you not to talk I need to know everything he said."

Mathieu waved Gilbert off and thanked him for picking his bag up for him and didn't say anything else other than wondering where their ride was. If he mentioned the meeting later they would get protective and crash it in place of Alfred.

He would see this thing out to the end.

**BAM. THE END.**

I didn't expect to finish this so fast. Or for it to be this long. I was going to split it in half but I couldn't find a good place so I just rode it till the wheels fell off.

Hate it? Love it? Got any plans, ideas, suggestions, or questions you know how to reach me~ Mel out.

**Translations: Right after the word used in parentheses but if you find a mistake correct me please**

The Yiddish I used for America/Alfred came from a discussion my friend pointed out (well not the actual convo. Just something I noticed). America, in the winter/Christmas episode, was shone walking by a shop that had Elmhurst on it. Elmhurst is in the Queens, therefore he lives in NYC. We have a **very **large Jewish population here. Growing up I had a Jewish neighbow who watched over me sometimes. I called her Bubbe. Very nice woman. I miss her. Anywho…she talked exactly the way Alfred was acting out to Matt. But my memory is hazy so if I got something wrong feel free to bite my head off and correct me.

The Kirkland's just in case you didn't get it: Russell/Scotland, Katherine/Ireland, Jack/Northern Ireland, and Liam/Whales.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. Chapter five, didn't think I was going to make it this far so let me shut my mouth and just get on with this show. I want to thank twoformemories and Wicked Winter for reviewing and those who favorite and alerted so _grazie a tutti! I want to change the title though so helpful suggestions would be really helpful._ _(Is it just me or are these chapters getting longer?)_

**Disclaimer:** **No…no…I no own Hetalia…**

**Warnings: Some cursing, some f-bombs. I was concerned over whether to change the rating because of said f-bombs but I see no need to. We are all mature people here…well maybe you more than me.**

**_LOOK ALIVE SUNSHINE~_**

The walk to the building's parking lot was quiet other than Feliciano and Lilli going back and forth with Mathieu about what they should do the upcoming Memorial Day weekend. The bouncy Italian asked if he had made any plans when Gilbert butted in and told him he didn't and to go ahead and start planning.

"Gilbert! What if I did have plans? You're being unfair now. You hogged me all of last week; I should at least have this week to myself other than doing S.U.N.S. stuff with you." Mathieu huffed at Gilbert as he entered the pass code and swiped a card at the gate to the lot. Instead of being brick like the front of the building it was chain link and had a row of barbed wire at the top. The gate was kept in top condition and any breaks were fixed by either Berwald or another of the older guys.

Gilbert slyly slid an arm around Mathieu's waist and jerked him back when he tried to move away. "You sayin' ya don't like spendin' time with your own _lover_ Mathieu? So cruel…" Gilbert jumped away when he felt Mathieu rear his elbow back to butt him in the gut with it. Chuckling at his red face he ran ahead to the edge of the parking lot where his cars were parked, excited to be driving with his family for once.

Glaring after the albino Mathieu looked down when he felt a small hand on his arm. Looking at Lilli's bright green eyes he let himself smile a little.

"It is okay if you are embarrassed by Gilbert; if you tell him to stop he would do it for you."

"I highly doubt that idiot would Lilli." Vash grumbled from his position beside his younger sister and resisted the urge to sigh with Ludwig.

"But since they're lovers they should be willing to do anything for each other _bruder_. Isn't that what lovers do?"

All of the three older blonds stopped and looked at the middle schooler in varying degrees of confusion. "Lilli…what do you know about lovers?" Vash felt his right eye twitch slightly and only could think about how to…deal with…the person who could have possibly told his younger sister things he didn't want her to know until she was possibly thirty and a nun. Actually hopefully never know about for the duration of her life as long as he was alive and breathing.

"Elizaveta. She said that once people become lovers they do anything for the other. Even if it meant risking their life or even killing another person! To feel so strongly for a person that nothing comes between you, not even death? If the other dies they valiantly follow the other as they realize that they cannot go on without them? Is it not wonderful _bruder_…" Lilli gave out a small sigh while Mathieu and Ludwig side stepped away from the brother who looked on the verge of a mental meltdown.

"Aww~ That's so beautiful Lilli," Feliciano smiled at her but shook his head, "but not all lovers would go to that length, you need to remember that."

Blinking Lilli frowned at the Italian holding hands with her cousin. "But…then they aren't worth the title."

'Harsh.' Briefly flittered through the German and the Canadian's mind before they tuned in to the mini-debate between Lilli and Feliciano.

"But sometimes one person can love the person so much that it doesn't matter if the other doesn't love them at all."

"Then they are not lovers. It's a lopsided and unhealthy relationship."

"Sometimes they do not care. Lilli, love is not beautiful. It is hard work and much patience, when you finally achieve it all you want to do is sit back and only pray the worst is over."

"Like you and Luddy?"

Feliciano let out a soft chuckle and ruffled Lilli's hair. "Me and Luddy aren't in love _bambina (little girl)_, silly." Shaking his head he pecked the tall and muscular German teen on the bottom of his freshly shaved jaw. Feliciano smiled at them and started walking him and Ludwig towards the direction where Gilbert had ran off too with Lilli behind them.

"Surely Feli wasn't serious, right Vash?" Mathieu resumed walking with the over protective brother after his only response was a simple shoulder shrug.

"They won't explain the mechanics of their…relationship and I'm not asking. Personally, as long as nothing inappropriate is said, done, heard, or seen by Lilli then I don't care. You shouldn't either, just worry about my fool of a cousin and that pathetic excuse of a man." Mathieu tilted his head at Vash and stared him down until he shoved him lightly. "Zachariah you naïve child. I do not know why you agreed to meet with him today and I do not know where but if I even _think_ that he is looking at you for too long I will assign a two man team to follow you to the meeting and listen in after I have the Russian check all the recent chats you have been in online."

"VASH! That is a total invasion of privacy! You can't do that!"

"You are in no position to tell me what I can and cannot do Williams." Vash grabbed Mathieu by the collar of his shirt and yanked him to his face harshly. "Look, do you think I want to get involved and be a snitch? If anything was to happen to you it would kill Francis and you just do not realize how much sway he holds in things. I have watched you as a child and I will continue to watch you as I see fit. Do you understand me Williams?"

Mathieu stepped away from Vash and glared at him hotly. "You have no say in who I decide to talk to Vash. Just worry about Lilli, I can take care of myself just fine." Ignoring the snort Vash huffed out Mathieu turned around and stalked off toward everybody else was gathered around.

"Why are you all…just…standing here…? _Mon. Dieu…(My God)._"

"_Mein…Auto…_" Gilbert stood in front of what used to be his car. The front windshield was kicked in, the hood was dented in where it looked like someone had jumped on it heavily, the side windows had several large holes in them, sides were keyed, tires slashed and to top off it the interior was trashed. Running a gloved hand over the frame his face remained neutral until Ludwig clasped his brother's shoulder and he took in a watery sniff. "But why my car? What did it do to anybody? It was just sitting here. Chilling. Being a car. Doing car things. Why my Awesome Mobile?"

"Gilly…" Feliciano took Gilbert's elbow and tried to edge him away from the destroyed vehicle with Ludwig. "We can check the camera's later Gil to see if they caught anything."

Stepping away, Gilbert looked at his car sadly and handed the keys to Ludwig. "I don't feel like driving anymore." He grabbed Mathieu as Feliciano led him away and held him tightly when he jerked away automatically. "Don't. Just let me get an awesome fix then you can run away all you want."

Looking at the defeated albino, a completely different person from the one bounding across the large lot a few minutes prior, Mathieu let out a sigh before moving closer to Gilbert as they walked further into the lot. They stopped at the special reserved spaces in front of an all black Nissan Armada on large shining rims. "Whose car is this?"

"Gilbert's. He only uses it when it's a large group like this morning. You didn't think all six of us were going to fit in that little sedan right Matteo?" Feliciano smiled at Mathieu's faint blush. "I don't know what you're used too but we roll in style." Climbing in behind the driver's seat he lent a hand to Lilli and clucked his tongue at Gilbert when he climbed in. Before he or one of the other two blondes up front could chastise him Gilbert pulled Mathieu in and on to his lap. Sensing a losing fight Mathieu just resigned himself to a sigh and pulled the door shut while Feliciano sent him a small smile. Setting his track bag on the floor by Gilbert's feet he nodded at Ludwig that they could go.

"Holding Mathieu in your lap like that really isn't safe bruder and-"

"You have almost less than 45 minutes before homeroom starts."

Ludwig glanced at the clock and hissed at the time. He liked to be at least a half hour early to try and get some of his student council duties out of the way. Pulling out of the space he quickly swiped his card at the gate and peeled into the street. If Mathieu thought Gilbert was a fast driver then Ludwig must hold the second spot with how he weaved in and out of the beginnings of the morning rush.

"Maybe you should slow down Ludwig…" Vash cut his eyes at his steely eyed cousin as he cut in front of another driver and sped up further.

**"I hate being late."**

"Yes. We understand that and normally I wouldn't care but Lilli is in the car and if we crash I'll kill you before the impact does."

"Well then next time you drive when Lilli's in the car."

"Ve…Luddy?" Feliciano tapped Ludwig's shoulder to gain his attention and when chuckled at Ludwig's grunted reply. "We have to drop Lilli off at the middle school."

"_Ja_ Feliciano, I know that."

"The entrance is two blocks over from the entrance to the high school."

Ludwig quickly did a U-turn in the middle of the large two way street cutting off a bus before heading down the proper street. "_Danke _Feliciano but I'm going to drop us off first then Vash is taking the car to drop off Lilli. He has a conference with one of her teachers but he'll be joining us later around gym or science. "

"I know. I was there but you just passed by the shortcut two blocks back. _Tu devono concentrare. (You must concentrate)._"

Mathieu had clung on to Gilbert arm and braced himself against him when Ludwig pulled the risky maneuver much to the albino's amusement as he pulled him tighter against himself. "Is Luddy's scary German driving scaring you Häschen?" When Ludwig cut in front of a minivan he got his answer when Mathieu clung tighter to him.

"The Vargas family is a bad influence on Ludwig."

"Heh. Teenagers." Gilbert smiled in to Mathieu's hair and chuckled every time he clung harder. When Ludwig finally came a break neck stop Mathieu hopped out the truck and took his bag from Gilbert. Before Mathieu could close the door Gilbert stepped out and pressed a quick kiss to Mathieu's cheek in sight of the whole parking lot. Mathieu felt his cheeks heat up and dropped his bag in shock as a group of girls passed giggling. Picking up Mathieu's discarded bag, Gilbert wrapped his arm around Mathieu pulling him close. "See ya for lunch Vash! Be good Lilli!"

Slapping Gilbert hand off his waist Mathieu made a move for the building only for Gilbert to grab onto his wrist to force him into walking at his pace.

"MATTIE!"

Mathieu pinched Gilbert's skin sharply to have him left go as Alfred grabbed him roughly by the collar. "Dude. Heard you totally ran into A.Z. and had an _actual_ conversation with him. What. The. Hell." Mathieu tried to shrug off Alfred's strong grip but only wound up nearly elbowing him in the gut. Before long he looked like a ruffled, flapping chicken before a tired looking Antonio smacked Alfred in the back of his head.

"What did I tell you about bothering Mateo, Al?"

Smiling up sheepishly at Antonio, Alfred let Mathieu go and stepped back. "Don't bother Mateo?"

Giving Alfred an obviously fake and sweet smile Antonio nodded. "Now what are you going to do?" Mathieu saw Alfred lick his lips, a nervous habit he never fully grew out of, and take a couple of more steps back from Mathieu. Pecking his temple, Antonio smiled again before walking away. "That's my Alfredo~ Now off to class with you. I don't want to hear that you were late for homeroom when I can see that you are obviously early today." After ruffling Alfred's hair Antonio gave Gilbert a quick high five before making his way to the fields.

"Tch. I see you let that asshole still treat you like you're five." Lovino sat on the rim of the fountain munching on a bright crisp tomato, no doubt from his personal garden. Smirking at Alfred red tinged cheeks he nodded at Matthew before getting up and walking over to them. Giving his brother a kiss on the cheek, Lovino let out a beastly yarn. "Way too early to be in school. Especially when I don't even have classes. Geeze…". Running a hand through his mahogany hair, Lovino grumbled lowly earning a chuckle from his brother.

Scratching his head, Alfred gave Lovino a questioning look. "What do you mean you don't have 'classes' today? Are you in some type of special program where you don't have class every day?"

"Yea. College dumbass."

"I thought you and Feli were in the same grade and all since you guys are always together and you know, the same age?" Mathieu fingered the ends of his bangs confused like Alfred.

Lovino and Gilbert looked at the two before letting out loud barks of laughter. Slinging an arm around each Italian, Gilbert pulled them close. "Feli and Lovino are three years apart Blondies. Lovino's just super short for his age."

"Go to hell. Your own younger brother is taller then you." Lovino scowled at the albino before punching him hard in the ribs, looking satisfied when a thick thump was heard and Gilbert bent over wheezing. Turning back to Mathieu and Alfred he bumped them toward the steps. "Get going. My idiot brother and his boy toy already went in."

Alfred bumped fists with the Italian while Mathieu looked at Gilbert with slight worry. "Is Gilbert going to be okay? That sounded like it hurt…a lot."

"Tsk. I hope it did. Now scram kid."

Mathieu nodded and said his goodbyes before bounding up the steps with Alfred then stopping to double back for his bag from where Gilbert dropped it after the angry Italian thumped him in the ribs. "Thanks for the ride this morning Gil." Gilbert gave him a long wheeze in reply and Mathieu hesitated in leaving.

"He's fine kid. Now get to homeroom." When Mathieu didn't move Lovino feinted a punch causing him to flinch involuntarily out of habit, remembering Lovino's hard hits from when he was a kid. "Two for fliching Matteo…"

"NO!"

The tanned Italian chucked at how the Canadian ran back toward the building and through the doors after Alfred. Looking down at Gilbert who was finally letting the rattling coughs come out, Lovino frowned. "I didn't punch you that hard pussy. Come on, stand up." Lovino nudged Gilbert and started patting his back hesitantly._ "Don't you dare have an attack you sickly bastard. I am not Antonio or Francis…"_ he hissed nervously. Gilbert held up a hand and made the motions for something to drink pointing at his bag next to Lovino's feet. After digging through the bag hurriedly Lovino found the cold water bottle on the side and passed it to him uncapped.

Taking large gulps Gilbert finally gained control of his breathing and punched the slightly younger Italian back. "I swear you like trying to send me to the infirmary." Gilbert took in deep breaths and looked the nervous teen. Ruffling his hair Gilbert sighed. "Punching me in the chest is not going to trigger some fatal attack that I can die from Lovino. I'm not made out of glass you know. If I was then I wouldn't be standing here trying to consol you now would I?" Clenching his teeth, Lovino stomped off after telling Gilbert to do everyone a favor and go die. "Careful Lovi~ With my luck it might happen!" Jogging after him they both went around to the field to look for Antonio.

Back inside Mathieu and Alfred sat inside their homeroom feet propped up on the others desk playing some type of small footsie game. Mathieu would tap out a rhythm using any part of his shoe and Alfred would repeat until it got too annoying for the teacher and they were told to stop. Even though it was futile since they picked the game up right after they promise they would stop. So it had been so since they were kids and so it shall stay. Sakura sat next to Alfred scrunched up on her chair with a fashion magazine open in front of her.

Sakura shared the Japan placement in S.U.N.S. when Kiku was unable to make a meeting or when large joint decisions were cast. Her red ballet flats had a little white bow to go with the white trim and she wore nicely pressed, cuffed denim capris and a white billowy shirt. One hand fiddled with the little Japanese flag on her charm necklace as she clucked her tongue in amusement at the two when Alfred initiated the first tap this time round. Alfred shot her one of his sweet smiles, which worked on no one save for the Kirkland's, and kicked Mathieu's feet off the desk completely causing him to swivel in his chair dangerously before it fell over backwards with him.

"Alfred-san no roughhousing please." Kiku nodded at Mathieu and stepped backwards when he kicked Alfred's chair over so the heavy football player wouldn't land on him. He dragged a chair over and sat on it properly unlike his assistant. He wore a navy blue polo and slacks with his dress shoes neatly polished. Even if the school's dress code was optional he still wore it out of respect. He chastised Mathieu to put a proper shirt on and glared at him until he took his crisp white polo out of his track bag. Putting it on he ignored the small sounds of protest from the gaggle of girls across the room made at Mathieu putting his shirt on. Cutting his eyes at Sakura, she sat properly in the seat with a pout on her face before addressing Kiku.

"Ohayo Kiku-sempai."

"Sup Kiku!" Kiku nodded to the both of them and sat lightly on the chair, ready to jump up if his two friends started getting rough again.

"Alfred, you are going to land Mathieu and yourself in detention again."

"Relax Kura. Homeroom doesn't officially start for another…" Alfred snapped his cell phone out to check the time and smiled. "For another 20 minutes! Score! So what do you have planned for the weekend? Another sneak out with your secret _boyfriend~_?" Alfred made kissy noises at his friend and watched as her lightly glossed lips scrunched into a small frown. Leaning back in the chair Alfred stretched his baggy blue jeans clad legs and picked at the remnants of what used to be an American flag sown into the leg. Stretching further like a cat in his chair as far as he could go without falling he smoothed out his white short-sleeved polo and let Sakura unpop his collar.

"Thanks toots. Now about this secret boyfriend…"

"I will tell you all the juicy details of my love life when you get one of your own. You do not know how much some people lost on you when Mathieu wound up losing his virginity first."

Hearing that Mathieu actually did topple his chair over and looked over at Sakura red faced. "There was a _pool_ going on whether me or Al would lose our virginity before the other? How big was it?" When Sakura began rummaging through her bag for her numbers books both Alfred and Mathieu paled. If Sakura, one of the schools best mathematicians, couldn't calculate the total off the top of her head then how many people had put into the bet? When she found the page she was looking for she let out a small noise of triumph and started adding.

"Mathieu's pool only had a little shy of a hundred in it while Alfred's had at least a hundred and fifty. When Alfred lost you can well imagine how many angry people there were. Looks like everyone pegged you for a man-whore Alfred." Sakura smirked at Alfred beet red ears as he turned to Mathieu asking him if he really came off as a whore.

"No Al. You're one of the most hopeless romantics I have ever met. You want to find 'the right one'- which I applaud you for- but really isn't practical in today world. If I get married then that means that someone will be dependent on me, not because I'm Mr. Right but because I can provide and keep them comfortable so they can live out the rest of their days."

"You don't plan on marrying do you Matt?"

"Not if I can help it. If I _do_ meet that special person they most likely wouldn't be female and they wouldn't be able to get anything if I will it to them or if something happened to me so what's the point? I'll get some dogs and retire to France to run the family winery since Francis wants to be a chef. Donate to a couple of charities. Get some more dogs…" Sakura and Alfred gave Mathieu a mildly disturbed look as he stared at the wall.

"It's scary how you have your whole life planned out Matt."

"He left out the part where he burns in the Lake of Fire for eternity for being a homosexual and going against God's word. Maybe if he went to church and repented he could be saved but then again he's a filthy immigrant who's most likely living off the American welfare system and collecting food stamps. Draining the country dry and sending us into a deeper recession. Since he's already going to hell he can do America a favor and kill himself. One less immigrant to support and one step in the right direction if you ask me."

Mathieu jumped on Alfred to hold him back from sending a fist into the twin rows of pearly white's that were Zoe Amsworth's mouth. "Shut your filthy whore mouth Amsworth! Or I swear I'll fucking knock it in!" The quarterback struggled against his best friend and broke free only to be picked off the ground by a taller force. Alfred felt himself being encased in a giant bear hug tightly and couldn't break free from this hold. He watched the self proclaimed Aryan princess saunter to her desk and sit smugly. He felt himself being whisked out of the classroom and down the loud crowded hallway. Two large hands tossed him in to a councilor's office and one of the voices he didn't want to hear told the woman to leave.

"Now calm down Товарищ Альфред (Comrade Alfred/_Tovarishch Alfred)_"

"NO! I'm going to rip her jaw right out of her mouth and-"

"Do I have to have the headmasters call someone to pick you up for the day? If you want to do this to one insignificant little bug then what would happen if you was to go on to the field later and someone said the same exact thing? Would you attack them? Kill-"

"ENOUGH! NO…Jesus…"

Ivan ran a gloved hand through his white blond hair and shook his head. "How many time have I told you to ignore Amsworth? That she isn't worth your time and aggravation?"

"I dunno…"

Ivan slammed his fist onto the wooden desk in front of Alfred's face and glared at him. "How many times Alfred! What if Matvey was not there? What would you have done?" Alfred dodged Ivan's glare and scuffed his blue and what converses against the cheap navy carpeted floor. "ANSWER ME ALFRID"

"I WOULD HAVE PUNCHED THE BITCH IN THE MOUTH OKAY! Is that what you wanted to hear you communistic sonuvabitch? I would have punched her damn face in." Alfred hopped to his feet and started pacing the medium sized room. "Day in and day out it's the same shit out of her. But it's not the same. It's like she has a whole book filled on things to say to piss me off in homeroom so I can rearrange her face. I don't like hitting women. I actually hate people who would raise their hand against one but I want to strangle Amsworth. Hold her under so she'll drown. Force her to put an electrified fork sticking out of an outlet into her mouth or kick her down on it so it goes right into her head. You don't know what's it's like Braginsky to hear her over and over AND OVER FOR ALMOST ELEVEN YEARS."

Ivan leaned back in the chair and watched the American pace like a caged animal curiously. "What about Alden?"

"A.Z.? That pussy? All he does it apologize for that sick bitch. I almost feel sorry for him. _Almost_. I do not know why he goes the extra mile for her. I would leave her to the dogs. Better yet hogtie her and leave her right on our doorstep."

"Are you comparing some of us to wild dogs?" Ivan raised a light eyebrow at Alfred when he shrugged.

"Just saying."

Ivan leaned back in the guidance counselors chair and sighed. "You have serious issues that need to be worked out."

"I know you're not talking to me about issues."

"Da. I am."

The two sat in silence staring at each other until the warning bell rang. Ivan offered to walk Alfred back to class (his mere presence practically counted as an unspoken hall pass) and they continued the comfortable silence. As they reached the door Alfred looked away abashedly and mumble a quick thank you under his breath before darting into the class room with red ears. Ivan nodded at the teacher before sending a sharp glare at Zoe who squirmed nervously and looked away.

Alfred said his good morning to his homeroom teacher and went back to his seat with his two favorite Asians and his near-twin. As soon as he sat they, excluding Kiku who only shot him a slight smile, began hissing over him.

"Guys. He only snapped at me a bit. Nothing different from the other times he's stopped me from doing something stupid."

"But you didn't even try and fight back like you normally do Alfred~"

"Shut. Up. Kura." Alfred kicked his feet up and went digging in his desk, which was easy since he was resting his feet on Mathieu's desk. Taking out a large portfolio with perfectly color coded tabs he plopped it on the desk. He pay be a slob sometimes but no one could say that Alfred didn't keep diligent records and notes.

"Jones, is **that** your final product?" Their homeroom teacher who also doubled as their English teacher looked at the giant neon green monstrous portfolio that was covered in alien sticks and american flags.

"Yep! Been workin' on it all year like ya told me teach."

"Well Jones. I'm impressed." The whole class went silent. The closest thing Alfred ever got to a compliment from the teacher was when he was out sick and the teacher told him that it was nice for peace and quiet for once. "Can you give us a quick rundown now since you are first up for presentation?"

"Sure!"

Mathieu let out a sigh and went to the back of the classroom to warm up the projector and the computer that Alfred set up the day before for his slide show. Pushing it to the front of the room, he adjusted the stand to that it was desk height and tilted it so it shown on the canvas backdrop Alfred pulled down clearly. Setting down he took the USB stick that was handed to him and opened up power point. Clicking a couple of windows he told Alfred to close the blinds and shut off two of the three overhead fluorescent light rows. Soon a crudely drawn crayon picture with two red blobs, two brown blobs, and two yellow blobs became visible with the words 'my familie n me' in horrible script across the top came up.

"I remember that…you drew that in preschool. It's the second copy because you spilled your juice all over the first one and started to cry because you thought you wouldn't finish it before it was time to go home."

Everyone turned to look back at Mathieu and he was thankful no one could see him flush. "What? My memory isn't that messed up. Continue~"

"Yea…anyway. Like Mattie said, I drew this in preschool. I chose it because it was the first picture I drew when I came back to the states. If you couldn't tell the blobs are Kat, Jack, Liam, Russ, and Artie. They're…um…well I guess you could say that their my cousins or something like that. Anyway…" Mathieu tuned Alfred's report out, only paying enough attention so he would know when to change the slide. He helped Alfred rehearse so many times for this over the school year that he actually hoped Alfred wouldn't go into politics because then he'd have to hear the same speeches over and over again. Not exactly his cup of tea. Halfway through the report and a good ways into their English period, the back class door eased opened and Mathieu saw Alden slink in quietly and sit beside him quickly when the teacher glared at him. Raising a late pass in the air the teacher nodded and focused back on Alfred.

"Why are you so late?"

Alden's head snapped up a bit when he noticed that he slipped in besides Mathieu and he gave him the 'hold on' finger. Taking out a piece of looseleaf he scribbled on it and passed it to Mathieu.

**Zoe mouthed off to the younger Vargas this morning and sent him into a fit. I have been in the nurses office trying to smooth things over with the headmasters and his brother. Mostly his brother. **

Mathieu looked at the paper suspiciously and clicked the slide automatically when Alfred gave him the cue. _Why are you telling me all this? I just asked why you were late._

**You are my peer mediator, yes? Since we have most of our classes together and without my sister I feel that instead of wasting time this afternoon we can cover pieces of the problem during class time.**

_What happened to paying attention?_

**We are both on the Honor Roll. They usually let Honor Roll students get away with murder towards the end of the school year.**

"Really?" Mathieu whispered in disbelief to the other blond. He never really pushed the boundaries (except when he was dating Lars but he let everything but his grades drop during that period) in school and just did what he was told.

"MR. Williams! Is there something that you and MR. Zachariah would like to share with the rest of the class?"

The two looked up from their huddled heads and shook them. "No ma'am."

"Then kindly arrange your dates on your own time."

"Yes ma'am."

Alfred choked on the wad of gum in his mouth and Kiku spat his green tea all over Sakura's handbag before he began choking. Zoe snapped the pen she was holding in two and wound up getting ink all over her white blouse and blazer. Mathieu smiled at the teacher and Alden nodded. Apologizing Mathieu clicked the next slide. "Al. Your presentation?"

Looking between the picture on the canvas and his best friend he continued hesitantly. "Um..yea…well here's me in Artie at the…" Getting back to his report he tried not to look at Mathieu directly and vaguely heard Sakura tell the teacher she was bringing Kiku into the hall for some fresh air.

"I do not think that was a very nice joke Mathieu…"

"Everyone is entitled to their opinion. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other until this problem is solved so lets give the rumor mill a jump start."

"But my sister…"

Mathieu pantomimed Alden with his hand and smiled. "You worry too much. Stop worrying about her for five seconds and worry about yourself."

"MR. WILLIAMS."

"_Je suis désolé madame~" (I'm sorry ma'm)_ Sending a Francis worthy smile at the teacher he continued switching Alfred's slides. Catching Alden's eye he sent him a quick smirk before adding embarrassing tidbits about Alfred photos.

Alfred's presentation lasted to the end of the 45 minute period as he and Mathieu answered questions. Mathieu had gotten roped into the question session since he and Alfred had been together practically their whole lives and he tended not to bend the truth. Many questions wound up leading into a short story that even made the teacher crack a grin. They had time for one last question before the class ended and after much debating (bickering) between the two the teacher forced them to let Zoe ask the last question.

"So…you're not a filthy tea drinking American turncoat?"

Everyone watched Alfred's eyebrow twitch in annoyance before he told her that he was a natural born american citizen like everyone else.

"But that fag next to you is French. He's not like everyone else."

"DON'T CALL HIM A-"

"Yes I'm a 'fag', if you must call me that, but I was born and spent some of my childhood in Quebec then in France. But I _am_ an American citizen. I got my citizenship like any other immigrant."

"You hopped a border?" Zoe laughed at her own joke before Mathieu cut her off.

"No. I flew over it in an airplane. It's quite impossible to hop the Atlantic Ocean. No matter who you are."

Zoe glared at him before twisting her mouth into a sneer again. "Reguardless, you're still a disgusting French speaking faggot who's going to burn in hell for your crimes. No matter what type of life you live while alive."

"That's nice. When I die I'll make sure it's before you so you can do my cremation honors. You just seem to be the type of person who likes to watch people different from them burn. Just like that group way back when. Now what was their name…"

Zoe was going to open her mouth to retort when the teacher snapped at her and told her to wait for her in the hallway. The whole class turned to look at Alden and Mathieu raised an eyebrow. 'Don't do it' he mouthed and Alden looked away from Zoe and at the wall.

"Alden-"

"The HALLWAY Ms. Amsworth." The teacher looked at her smugly as she looked back at Alden who refused to meet her gaze.

When the classroom door closed, mass whispering when around as Mathieu went back to his seat besides Alden and Alfred sat on the desk next to him giving him a large clap on the shoulder. "Just wait till the guys hear this at baseball practice. You don't know how proud they will be to find that you finally grew some balls." Alfred went back to his previous seat with Sakura and a much better looking Kiku who kept sending glances at Mathieu. Giving him a wave Mathieu looked at Alden and smiled.

"It was a baby step but a step none the less."

When the bell rang Mathieu made sure he wasn't cornered by Alfred and his Amazing Asian duo as he dragged Alden through the halls from class to class the whole day. When the day finally came to the end Alden told him that he'll still meet him but he has to meet with the headmasters so the wait shouldn't be as long since Zoe doesn't want him to escort her to her dance class.

"I think I have hurt her feelings."

"So what? I hurt Al's feelings all the time. Wait, aren't you on the baseball team with him? _You're cutting practice for a stupid mediation?_" Mathieu hissed at him in the back of their history class. They quickly turned to the front when Gilbert turned around and looked at them.

The albino was assisting his father with the honors class in place of Alessio who was still with Feliciano. He kept glancing back at Mathieu and felt a hot feeling in his chest. The two blonds went on ignoring the looks he kept sending them and he couldn't call them out or that would bring more attention to him. He felt a heavy hand pop him on the top of him head and saw his father glare at him. Aldrich gave his eldest some boxes to pack away in the back room before looking at the back of the class with a faint smile in his eyes. When the last bell rang his class waited for him to dismiss them and he called Mathieu to him before he darted out the door like he always did.

"Yes sir? Am I in trouble?"

"Actually quite the opposite. I see you were associating with Zachariah willingly today. Usually no one sits by him, let alone talks to him. While I am not happy that you two were chattering away, I am glad to see that you don't share the same feeling towards him as the rest of the group."

"Well he's not all that bad. He's just a spineless pussy."

The tall German let out a gruff chuckle and ruffled Mathieu's hair. He had a soft spot for the children in his building, even the ones grown and gone. Not as much as that bleeding heart Italian however. "Your brother should be back sometime tomorrow so Alfred is going to stay with you tonight since Jack is taking his brothers with him tonight. Russell is going to be with you two since you both aren't technically old enough to sleep alone yet."

Mathieu pouted at the news but he liked Arthur's eldest brother so he nodded. Aldrich asked him to get Gilbert out of the storeroom and to lock the class room. "Why is he hiding in the storeroom?"

"He's sulking."

Collecting his things he went down the hall to the storerooms where he saw Gilbert leaning again the lockers complaining into his phone in a mixture of German and Spanish. His black short sleeved shirt was lying on the floor besides him and his dark blue jeans clung to him like a second skin with the top button loose. Unlaced Doc Martians sat kicked across the hall and he was shuffling in his socks. Mathieu knocked on the lockers and smiled when Gilbert jumped. His sliver hair was slicked back in a style that his brother often sported and he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Mathieu let his eyes roam over the pale but well defined body before Gilbert cleared his throat.

"So did you come all this way just to stare at me? You can do the during the annual beach trip but if you wanted an up close look I heard your brother wasn't home to tonight if you catch my drift häschen…"

Gilbert backed Mathieu against the lockers and toyed with his hair. He saw Mathieu look up at him and was close enough to see small shards of blue and grey in his eyes. If Mathieu was surprised by the way Gilbert cornered him into the lockers he didn't show it, choosing instead to look him in the eye.

"Creep."

Mathieu sent Gilbert an incredulous look when he began laughing before leaning up to kiss him. Breaking it he leaned back against the lockers. "That's what you wanted right?" Licking his lips he saw Gilbert follow the movement with his eyes greedily.

"Can I have another?"

Gilbert used this split second he saw when Mathieu opened his mouth to respond to descend on him hungrily. He felt Mathieu stiffen before relaxing into it. Nipping his bottom lip, Mathieu let Gilbert in readily and felt the older male grind his lower half into him. Cold fingers snaked up his shirt and Mathieu sighed.

_It's been way too long._

**_AND END :D_**

**_Sorry the long wait but I haven't given up on this yet!_**

**_Review please~_**

**_Jaqi_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long, to be honest, I've just been depressed among other things I guess.**

**Warnings: Same as before; F-bombs**

**Disclaimer:….I don't own anything.**

_**GET UP AND GO!**_

Mathieu felt Gilbert rock into him again and lifted a leg around his waist to give him enough leverage to hoist his other leg up.

"Didn't I teach you that trick?"

Gilbert froze and pulled away from Mathieu. Leaning against the lockers on the other side of the hall near his boots was Lars and a red faced Katyusha. Lars smirked at Gilbert, making a twirling motion with his hand. "Set 'im down tiger. He'll come back for more. If you're any good of course." Lars swung his free arm around the Ukraine personification and adjusted a long box with his other.

"Why the hell are you here Lars?"

"Me? Just doing my duties as a concerned ex and cockblocking. Mainly cockblocking but I did get a nice video clip to send to Francis as a bonus." Gilbert gritted his teeth and set Mathieu back on his feet. The slightly smaller Canadian banged his head the lockers and walked away with a huff telling Gilbert he'll see him around.

"Thanks for the on-going case of blue balls Lars. **No really, **thanks**. **Oh and if that video finds its way to my brother your sex tapes are finding their way to Elizaveta and every pornsite Ludwig knows of." Mathieu picked up his book bag and stormed down the hall after greeting Katyusha. She nodded at him with her face in her hands, embarrassed at having caught her younger friend like that. Katyusha turned to Gilbert and Lars who were hissing at each other and placed her fists on her hips sternly until they noticed she was watching them. Gilbert was the first to notice and quickly nudged Lars, nodding his head towards the irritated woman.

"You two should be ashamed of yourself. You, Gilbert, for trying to grind him into the lockers and you, Lars, for causing this whole mess."

"How the fuck did I start this shit? Don't tell me you were actually okay with Gilbert kissing him like that?!"

"Shut the hell up! You're older than me! That makes you a dirty old man!"

"I'd rather be a dirty old man than a _rebound_. I was doing you both a favor."

"You were just cockblocking unjustly you asshole."

"Oh PLEASE spare me! Like Matt would sink as low to sleep with YOU of all people."

"ENOUGH!"

Lars took a quick step back and looked at the slightly shorter woman. One does not raise one of the most feared S.U.N.S. members being a mere pushover. Gilbert scoffed and rubbed his socked foot on the tiled floor. The two nodded at Katyusha and she continued to stare at them sternly. "Lars, you know very well why you did that. You have no claim over him anymore and if he wants to pursue Gilbert then let him. He dated you for almost four years and we did not make a mountain out of a molehill with it. Maybe Alfred and Vanya did but the rest of us held our tongue. Now it is your turn. Now I do not want to hear any more about this cock blocking and Gilbert, I trust you to keep it in your pants. Right now I'm with Lars on this. It is too soon for Matvey to be pursuing someone seriously anyway."

"Thank you Kitty-"

"Be quiet Lars. You have corrupted Matvey enough."

Gilbert cackled and went to retrieve his clothing, opting to still go shirtless. Putting his boots back on, he slung his belt around his neck and walked off.

After jiggling Katyusha's giant assets of course.

Hearing her shriek and Lars loud laughter he jogged down the hall merrily, his kiss from Mathieu still fresh in his mind. Rounding a corner he hit a solid mass and fell over. Cursing loudly he looked up and promptly zipped his lips. Standing above him looking down were two cruelly gleeful sets of blue and violet eyes.

"Hey fellas…_was ist los_?" (Ger: What's up?)

* * *

Kicking open the back doors to the school Mathieu jumped the four steps to the bottom and pulled his polo off. Raising a hand to try and reduce the glare from the sun he looked across the blacktop and tried to spot if any SUNS members were lurking by the exits so he wouldn't be seen with Alden. Spotting only the Amazing Asian duo waiting by their usual gate for Alfred he quickly ducked around the other side and ran under the cafeteria windows that took up that wing of the school.

He jogged along the trees before ducking into the shadows of them quickly passing the sports fields when he saw Antonio squinting in his direction. Patting himself on the back for passing on the side when the bright early summer sun was shining he waited until the Spaniard was distracted once more before moving even quicker towards the front of the school. Reaching the edge of the elevated field he vaulted the stone fence like it was a hurdle and angled himself to slide down the steep slope gently. Smiling to himself, Mathieu remembered the steep hills in the woods he used to go hunting in as a child. How he would run behind his uncle and brother carrying his own BB gun with their aging hunting dog.

Hopping into an awkward run when he reached flat pavement Mathieu carefully made his way thought the sea of lingering underclassmen, smiling to the ones he knew from his on the side babysitting jobs and those that he tutored throughout the year. Falling back on the front steps he watched all the kids board their rides home until it was completely empty.

"Mathieu!"

Mathieu looked around until he saw Alden waving sheepishly from the windows above him. "What are you doing up there?"

"I was leaving out of the backdoor and one of the secretaries asked me to assist her in carrying some parcels. I am finished now however. Please stand back."

Mathieu took a couple of steps back and to the side. He watched as Alden tossed his bag out of the window before following it himself. A brief moment of panic flashed through his head as Alden made the leap and landed hard on the grass. Rushing over, he fussed over him silently before giving him a whap on the arm. "Windows are not for jumping out of! They are for looking out of and nothing else! Troublesome…"

After brushing off the shock of having someone fussing over him, Alden found himself chuckling softly to himself. "That sounded slightly rehearsed." He listened as Mathieu told him of how wild Alfred was growing up. More than once had he climbed out of the window to escape grounding or avoid a well deserved punishment. Mathieu's face was erased of any traces of his usual annoyance or nonchalantness making him appear his actual age and not the cynical young adult he tended to act like.

"Anyways, come on before someone spots us. Nothing but Nosy Nancy's around here. Trust me on that." Grabbing on his sleeve, Mathieu had them ducking and weaving between cars like a badly shot spy film until they reached the main road. They tried not to stay in the open too much and frequently started the bad spy moves up again. Most of the adults they passed chuckled at them thinking they were playing a game. Whenever it looked like someone was going to approach them they sent their most charming smiles at them before moving on. They walked in silence before Mathieu broke it. "Hungry?"

"No."

"Cool. I know a diner not too far from here."

Frowning, Alden let Mathieu pull him into the back alley that ran behind the shops. He pushed down any feelings of unease and told himself to trust Mathieu. "I'm not going to ambush you, you know. Relax. Do people treat you like shit so much that you can't even trust someone who says they're going to help?"

"Braginski once told me he would _help_ me into a six foot hole if he saw me around any S.U.N.S. members so…" Alden rubbed his arm looking away from Mathieu's face. He heard him snort and it turn into a full blown laugh. As if it was one of, if not the, funniest thing he's ever heard. He sent him a small smile when he calmed down.

"Ivan's a teddy bear once you know him. A rough, overprotective teddy bear but a general sweetheart. His sister too."

"Natalia?"

"No. She's actually dangerous. Watch your organs and sharp objects around her. I mean Kat. She's a literal teddybear."

"She is the one who cries much, yes?"

"Ehhh…she just has many feelings about many things and crying is the fastest way to get them out. It's healthier this way. When we were younger in the winter Ivan used to pay attention to the weather as to know when it was going to snow. The night before whatever big storm was going to hit we would move all the cars in the parking lot and flood it completely to play a pickup hockey game the next morning. We let everyone play too and then he and his sisters would give us ice skating lessons afterwards."

"How did he know when it was going to snow?" Alden listened as Mathieu described Ivan's snow powers (he always knew the real storms from the duds) and how he was never wrong. Ever. Mathieu saw a faint sad look over him and asked how he used to spend his winters.

"Before, as in before we moved here, whenever it snowed my father made me spend the day inside with Zoe. She hated to be cold and alone so she would request that I say with her to keep her company inside. Her mother worked long hours and she was often alone or at our home. Even though we are older now she still has be stay inside with her or threatens to call my father and tell that I am leaving her alone to fend for herself. Even though she is very capable of taking care of herself. It makes having a social life hard. If I had one that is."

Mathieu felt a small niggling of sympathy burrow into his chest. While Francis worked long hours at least he had a building full of family to keep him company and make sure he wasn't alone. "Your parents just let her boss you around like that?"

"No. My father. _Our _father. Zoe mother always threatens to tell both her and my mother about her parentage if she was not even allowed the comfort of knowing her only precious child was not even being taken care of by her family. It is annoying really." Alden froze mid-stride and started glancing around nervously. "I do not mean that. I mean it is an honor to be taking care of my little sister in this way. Family is very important after all. After all, it is not Zoe's fault her mother is a manipulative woman who goes to every length to ensure her only child's safety which makes sense in this day in age where long-term security is not guaranteed. Not in any way is looking after my sister annoy or a burden truly."

Mathieu took a couple of steps away from Alden during his mini tirade and raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay, bro?"

"Never better…bro."

"Well at least I know where to start now. Come on. We'll talk in the diner." Mathieu waited until Alden started walking towards him before leading the rest of the way in silence. He thought a million questions would be rushing through him so Alden could better explain himself but the only thing he kept thinking was exactly how big of a lie he stepped in. Not bigger than some of the ones he already knew from eavesdropping around school and his building but pretty messy in its own right.

Mathieu signaled for Alden to hand back when they came to the end of the alley. Running up to the back of the diner he rapped on the door and spoke to an elderly looking woman. After a short conversation he was kissed on both cheeks before he waved Alden over. Alden approached the woman cautiously and stood behind Mathieu not saying a word. The woman, who wasn't elderly at all just grey, smiled at him softly and cooed a hello before pinching his cheek.

"Is this the young man Vash was telling me about? Why, he doesn't look dangerous at all sweetheart. Well, dangerously cute really." The woman waved them in and told them to sit while she rustled up a little something from them. "The name's Julia and this," gesturing to the busy kitchen around her, "the Last Stop. Last Stop is my long owned family greasy spoon. Bask in the glory that is high in cholesterol, blood sugar, and happiness."

"How are all those things happy?"

"Because whenever we get requested for a last meal they die with a smile on their face and happy memories on their tongue. If the dead could talk this is what the dead foodies main topic would be. Now what'll be your poison?"

Alden shrunk away from the excitable woman while Mathieu ordered like he always did. Despite the name, Last Stop lived up to their claims and brought in customers from as far out as 30 miles or so. Situated off the main road and on the only food stop that way to the highway it surprisingly got a lot of business which allowed it to stay open up to its current sixth generation. Leaning back, Alden peered into the large, homely eat-in area. Large windows took up every available space and overhead fans moved the stiff early summer air around. A few patrons sat around the 50's style bar; the older patrons drinking coffee while the more younger crowd leaned more towards the sugary end of the spectrum. Their thick drinks catching the newcomers eyes.

"What are those?"

"Teenagers."

"No." Alden gave Julia a flat look much to her and Mathieu's amusement, "What are they drinking?"

Puffing up, Julia started telling him about their wide range of milkshakes and specials such as floats, egg creams (a personal favourite of Alfred's) and their malts. Mathieu watched with a small smile as Alden perked up and let a grin creep across his face as it lit up slowly. He took pride in breaking people out of their shells. He may be a quiet one himself on occasion but making people happy made him happy. Besides, who can stay unhappy at Last Stop? Julia put a smile on everyone's face.

"Did you say malt?"

"Yes sir I did indeed."

"Could I have one if it was possible? I haven't had one in years…"

Shouting some orders to the front, Julia continued talking about her diner. Her knee-length skirt twirled around her knees as she bustled around. Her long grey hair swayed around her bound in a braid and her smile lit up the drab kitchen. Mathieu found himself smiling in-spite of himself as her watched her in her element. Lightly kicking his foot for his attention, Julia handing Mathieu his order and Alden a malt in a to-go cup.

"Now Maplehead," Mathieu let out a long groan at her tone and was rewarded with a smack on the arm from the spoon Julia was holding. "Don't sass me Bucko. Now, Maplehead, be good and yadda yadda yadda you know the drill. Send your brother by sometimes too. He works far too hard and never has any free time. Those rowdy Kirkland's come in more than he does. Tell Alfie to be good and to stop before the month is out to switch out his winter uniform for the summer one. You need to do the same. Also,…"

Mathieu stood making exasperated noises and faces while his boss lectured him causing Alden to laugh silently in the corner he was standing in. He loved his boss. No really. He loved his boss. He just hated when she went into lecture mode. A pinch to his cheek caused him to stop and wince as Julia frowned at him. "Are you even listening to me, dummkopf?"

"Nope!"

Holding her head in her hand Julia shooed Mathieu out of Last Stop. "Of all the kids to get stuck with you had to be my best worker. Out with you. Shoo. And do not forget to pass on those messages. I'll know if you don't." Mathieu grabbed Alden and dragged them both out the door with the food. "Love you too Julia!" Hopping the railing instead of walking down the five steps to the ground he grabbed Alden and led them in a run in the opposite direction of the alley they left into a new one.

Their run was a short one as they reached the far end of the park and slowed down. After picking a spot away from the open meadow area Mathieu collapsed in the shade. Sitting down next to him Alden smiled. They shared a look with each other and burst out laughing. Mathieu tried to force out some words but they were drowned in his laughter. Shaking his head, Alden waved Mathieu off and continued to chuckle. After several minute he wiped his tears off his cheeks still laughing but reaching for the food.

"That was your boss?"

"Yeah, Jules is awesome. She's a bit mothering but she cares. Be happy her sister, Marie, wasn't there. She'd probably pick and prod you all over before giving you double helpings. They're overbearing but they're family. Speaking of family, let's get down to the meat of today's meeting. The faster this goes the faster we can get you having your own life and friends and maybe much more." Digging the food Julia packed out of the bag, Mathieu divided it between the two of them and stretched out after setting his sandwich on his stomach. Might as well get comfortable.

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's start at the beginning?"

After hearing nothing for a couple of minutes, Mathieu leaned up to look at Alden. He was staring up at the leaves of the tree they were under blankly. After snapping his fingers a couple of time to get his attention Mathieu frowned. "Hey, guy, none of that. I'm here to listen and help you. I can't do that if you're looking for white rabbits." Happy that he got his attention again, he leaned back again and started on his sandwich.

"What would be your feelings if Alfred started looking at you in other ways than the way he used too?"

"I would tell him to go look someplace else very politely and he would oblige."

"Are you so sure?"

"I know Al. I know Al very well. We've been together since we were six years old. He wouldn't be very willing to bury eleven years of history over a crush."

"You seem very confident… Zoe is willing to bury our entire history over this. She told me that either she has me or no one does. She seems very set on this. I told her I feel nothing for her."

"…Harsh. Not even as a sister?"

"No. Nothing. We were paired together out of force. I was content to be by myself. Maybe a friend or two when I had them but she was forced on me. Day after day after day of '_Go keep Zoe company Alden_' '_she doesn't have anyone Alden_' '_stop being so selfish Alden_' '_one of these days you are going to wish for someone like Zoe in your life Alden_'." Pinching his brow Alden sighed. "I should not say those things. I love her dearly. Just not the way she wants me too. It is trying. She is my sister and I have to love her—"

"No you don't. Francis is my brother and I don't love him all the time. Al is like a brother to me and I will openly admit that I do not love him most of the time. Same with Arthur. I love them but I don't love them all the time. You don't have to love someone all the time."

"But you do love them, right?"

"Course I do. Just not all the time. Once when we were kids, Al broke my hockey stick. I didn't love him again until he got me a new one and I still didn't love him after. I didn't start to love him again until I found out how he was taking all these extra jobs and chores around the building to pay for my new stick. He worked for nearly a whole year to buy me a new and better stick."

"….over a simple hockey stick?"

Mathieu felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away, stuffing a couple of more bites into his mouth. "Hockey is a big deal in my life and he broke it right before playoff season. I was forced to play with old leftover sticks and we wound up losing the playoffs that year."

"A hockey stick?"

"Look. Point is, sometime we don't love our family and sometimes they do really hurtful shit and we don't forgive them until we see for ourselves how sorry they are. We love them but we don't have to love them. Love is something earned, not forced. You can love her because she's your sister but you don't have to force the love. If you don't love her then you just don't love her. If she loves you then she'll understand and back off. She's your sister after all. Family's like that." Screwing his face up, Mathieu tried again. "Well, family should be like that. No family is perfect."

"She does not know that she is my sister Mathieu…"

"Oh yeah. What's up with that? What was your dad? A rolling stone?"

"Um…"

"Ignore the bad reference."

"Ah. Well, see, my father had an affair with her mother, our neighbor, and decided to keep it secret from my mother. I only know because Zoe's mother told me. It was always '_look after your little sister Alden' _'_your baby sister isn't as fortunate as you Alden_' '_you wouldn't abandon your little sister like your father, right Alden?_'. With some help, I was able to piece things together. I eventually confronted my father and he told me the truth but made me swear not to tell Zoe nor my mother."

"Well, that sucked. Did you tell her?"

"No. He told me not too. Were you not listening?"

"Well, Francis always told me and Al not to put out on the first date…"

Alden tried to keep his face neutral but could see he was failing by the sigh Mathieu gave him. "Just ask. Everyone asks." Shaking his head he looked over Mathieu's head and focused on his curl instead. "Alden. Ask. Seriously, I'm not going to get mad." Shaking his head again he focused firmly on the curl. "I refuse to play this game today. Look, you get an open invitation to ask this time but never again."

"It is rude to pry into things that do not concern me."

Mathieu blinked at him and shrugged. Finishing off the rest of their late lunch making small talk he found that he actually had a good time. "You're good peoples Alden. Your sister is a fucked up nut but you're good peoples." Smiling at the stammered thanks he was getting he stuffed their trash into a bag and sipped on his cola while Alden went back to sucking down his malt. "You really love a good ol' fashioned malt don't you?"

"Yes! I have not had one since we moved from overseas. It was a rare treat but it was a treat nonetheless." Smiling sadly into his cup Alden chuckled. "Chocolate malts are Zoe's favourite. I used to make them for her when we were young. She would always sit on the counter if it was just the two of us or if my brothers were watching us. I would make enough for all of us and we would hurry to drink them before my parents returned home. She was sweet back then. Always smiling. Very happy."

"If that was the Zoe everyone had to deal with I doubt there would be all these problems. What happened to her?"

"Life happened but life always gets the best of us leaving nothing but the worse for everyone else to deal with. The most I can do is apologise for her and clean up after her. Nothing has changed much if I put it like that."

"You said 'brothers' there are more of you?"

"No. Not anymore. I once had two older brothers and a younger one. Now I'm the only one left. Just me and Zoe. Just like it's always been and what it will most definitely be for the rest of my life."

"That's rough buddy."

Looking at his watch Mathieu took note of the time and stretched. "I don't know about you but I feel that I have made great progress today."

"We made progress?"

"Much. I'm going to assign you some homework. It's very simple. Even Al could do it. He could do it and pass even. I want you to say no to Zoe."

"Say…no?"

"Yes. You are a spineless jellyfish and all you do is cave to her demands because that's all you know how to do. I want you to tell her no every time she asks you to do something for her. She's a big girl. Let her put on her big girl panties and do for herself. If she talks herself into a fight or argument, let her get herself out of it. Unless she's going to die or she somehow talked herself into a curb-stop battle. Then help her. Can you do that?"

"I…guess so…maybe. I can try."

"Do or do not. There is no try."

"Okay Yoda." Alden rolled his eyes at Mathieu and let out a manly (not manly) shriek when he was pulled into a gentle headlock.

"I'm doing this for you, guy. It's my mission to make a man out of you. Be happy I'm not doing this Mulan style with singing and all. If there is one thing I hate, and I hate a lot of things, it's a spineless pussy. I used to be like you. Spineless. A pushover. Many other not-so nice things too. Ask anyone but I overcame and you shall too!"

"Ah…Mathieu, my friend, you are choking me…"

"You'll live."

* * *

Walking into the lobby whistling an upbeat tune, Mathieu stopped at the mailbox and went through his and his brother mail like he did everyday when he got home. He really did have a nice and relaxing afternoon with Alden and came to the conclusion that it was Zoe that was the problem and not him. The teen was soft-spoken and very gentle. It reminded him of when he met Alfred and how it took him years to break him out of his quiet shell. While Alden wasn't as bad as he was he was still a spineless pussy in his books. After separating the junk mail from the mail mail, Mathieu strolled over to the elevator.

"Matty! Wait up!"

"Yes lad, wait for these old bones to catch up why don't you?"

Turning around, Mathieu sprinted across the lobby and launched himself at Russell. After letting himself be swung around a couple of times he clung to Russell for a few more moments before detaching himself and leaning up to kiss both of his cheeks. "I missed you…You never stop by anymore." A rough hand ruffled his hair and fixed his glasses back. Russell was just as Mathieu remembered him. From this bright red hair down to his worn-out work boots to his tired grin with day old stubble.

"Been busy Mattie. Got mouths to feed and all that. But since summers coming maybe Franny'll let you come out with me and my brothers. Earn some dollars on the side, eh?" Russell ruffled Mathieu's hair again and went to call the elevator down leaving him to walk cross the lobby with Alfred. Who promptly crushed him in a tight and sweaty hug. Alfred, in true fashion, started rambling on about his practices to Mathieu who nodded along like he always did. They did this the whole way up to the fifth floor where all the Kirkland's rented rooms out. Russell told Mathieu to make sure Alfred packed properly for the night and that he'll meet them upstairs after he had a shower and picked up their dogs from Heracles a floor below.

Mathieu unlocked the door with his key (seeing as Alfred was too busy still running his mouth) and flopped on Arthur's old green sofa. Arthur's apartment was a giant mash-up between his familiar style with obvious splashes of Alfred everywhere. From the pictures of him on the mantle to the Superman slippers partly stuffed under the sofa to the history test stuck on the fridge with a shiny star sticker on it. The little things.

A large weight was dropped on Mathieu's chest and he pushed it off. Rolling over so he was on his side he grabbed one of Arthur's embroidered pillows and curled up with it. He had only gotten a couple hours rest before Alfred had snuck into his bed that previous night. With as often as it happened he thought he would have been able to sleep through it but he woke up every single time. Letting out a loud yarn he heard Alfred stop his rambling from wherever he was in the apartment.

"Tired?"

"Just a bit."

"Well fill me in on what happened before you head to dreamland. I won't bother you for the rest of the night after you tell me."

"You're being uncharacteristically nice. What happened to you?"

"Hey, I can be nice when I want to. Only to you, your brother, and the Kirkland's though. Fuck everyone else. Except Kiku. He's awesome. Sakura too. Kat also. Okay. You, your brother, the Kirkland's, and the girls plus Kiku."

"Wow. I feel so loved."

"You should be. Now dish."

Mathieu filled him in on what happened with his time with Alden and passed on Julia's message. With a grumpy attitude Alfred told him how horrible both of his practices went and how he was almost put on suspension after coming to blows with another player.

"Talk about r00d with a set of double o's man. I'm captain for a reason. When I call a play just run it. Don't backtalk me. Especially about shit you don't even know. He was asking for it. The shit he said was completely uncalled for, you know? And then he fucking _spit_ on me when coach told him to hit the showers. Excuse you but who the fuck do you think you are that I'm going to let you spit on me and not get some thrown back on you. So we got in it and shit and I was about to punch his face in when Russell, of all the babysitters they could have gave us tonight they gave us _Russell_, came in and tossed me off him like I was a kitten. Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have let gotten that far? And what's wrong with Russell watching us? He always watches us when Arthur can't. He used to watch us all the time when we were young."

"Yeah but Arthur was always there." Mathieu heard a couple of drawers open and close before Alfred continued. "He never left without telling me first. Or without leaving me a note. He promised." It was hard to miss the hurt sound in his voice. Mathieu knew that Alfred hated when Arthur left without telling him in some form, even if it was a short text message. Drawers were being slammed harder now as Alfred took out his hurt on his furniture. Mathieu just hoped he didn't break anything like last time.

"Al…it was a last minute thing. Mr. Beilschmidt told me that Jack took Liam and Arthur with him on a last minute job. He'll be back by tonight. You can survive one night Al—"

"See, you're used to Francis always coming and going like that but Arthur isn't like that. He's never like that. He always let me know where he was going and how long he was going to be gone. Always. And he told me himself. He didn't let the message just be passed on like that."

Ignoring the dig that Alfred made Mathieu let out a small silent sigh as he tried to calm his best friend down. Dragging himself off the sofa he trudged down the hall and leaned against Alfred's doorframe. "Al, calm down. He's going to come back. He always does, doesn't he?" He waited until he heard Alfred grunt in agreement before finishing up. "And he'll probably bring you something back to say sorry that he didn't tell you himself like he always does. It is not the end of the world. You'll be okay. Okay?"

"…kay…"

Mathieu leaped on Alfred's back and hugged his neck from behind, trying to get a rise out of him."I can't hear you Hero. What kind of hero can't be heard?" after hearing Alfred grumble some more he hugged him even tighter earning a smile out of him before making him repeat it louder.

"I said Okay."

"STILL can't hear the hero. I bet I could hear Kiku…"

"I said OKAY" Alfred tossed Mathieu off him and tackled him to his bed smiling. Mathieu was the only person he was truly rough with (Ivan didn't count) and the only person he let himself fall into a slump around. The two roughhoused around his bedroom until Mathieu finally flung him off and onto the floor.

"Better?"

"Batter."

"Bitter?"

"Butter."

Smiling at their old joke Mathieu tossed Alfred's overnight bag at him. "Good now pack. Russell probably beat us upstairs already."

After checking everything twice and locking the door behind them the two went up a floor to Mathieu and Francis' apartment and tossed their shoes off onto the floor of the foyer by the door. After smothering their dogs in affection they tiptoed past the snoring Scottish beastie on the couch into Mathieu's room. They flopped onto the floor and stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars they had convinced Francis to stick to the ceiling when Mathieu had just moved in.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that if you ever fall head-over-ass in lust with me that you'll tell me before it escalates into creepy territory."

"Only if you do the same."

"Deal."


End file.
